


Growing Pains

by starblastin



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: AU - No Hunger, F/F, F/M, Found Family, Julia Burnsides Lives, M/M, Trans Magnus Burnsides, i hope im using these tags right
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-05-28 19:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 27,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15055784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starblastin/pseuds/starblastin
Summary: A story about found family, personal acceptance, and lesbians.





	1. Sowing Seeds

**Author's Note:**

> what UP i haven't posted fanfiction since i was 13 and wrote a hetalia reader insert on deviantart. here fuckin GOES! hope u dig it, comment if im doing this whole ao3 thing wrong im so new u guys. u guys im so new. im so new u guys. i know nothign. i am like babey

The sun was hot. Like hotter than usual hot. Killian rolled her neck and shoulders, trying to release the tension that had built up over the course of her busy work day. She’d pulled up to the ranch around 4:30 am to get started with the animals and harvesting before the sun was too hot overhead, but it was noon and the rays were just about unbearable. 

She peeled her lightweight, once-white button down off her damp skin, grimacing at the amount of sweat that quite literally dripped off of the shirt. At one point in time, the shirt had been crisp and free of stains- those days were long behind them. Killian wore it mostly to protect her skin from those harmful UV’s and to keep cool, but also because it was just about the nicest thing a farm gal like her owned. She liked a little class in her work day. 

She slung the damp, fruit stained shirt over her shoulder as she trudged through the field towards the farmhouse, taking the long way through the orchard. As soon as Killian passed the threshold from beating sun to shaded wood, she let out a sigh of relief. She needed to bring a bigger canteen out with her, she idly thought, looking down at the bottle that carried a little under 20 ounces of water. She could go through the bottle in minutes at the rate that she worked. 

Reaching up, Killian plucked a ripe orange from the tree, smelling the rind and smiling before turning around and staring at the field in front of her. There were acres of land sprawling out in front of her, a patchwork quilt of lettuce and berries and squashes. Today she’d worked in the strawberries, picking them deftly with her nimble yet large fingers. She’d been born to a life of brutality and aggression, but rather than continuing on that path she opted to use her brute strength for a more fulfilling career: she was the sole farmhand at Growing Pains, a 47 acre ranch complete with produce and livestock. It was tough work, especially by yourself, but she didn’t mind it. She got to work alone, got paid very handsomely and there was no judgement passed on to her. The owner of the farm, Merle Highchurch was a moderately wealthy dwarf with a few screws loose and two kids to take care of after the passing of his wife, Hecuba. Killian had been hired for a few odd jobs around the farm before the dwarven menace had passed, and had avoided her like the plague due to her comments about Killians… ferocity. 

Luckily though, Merle was raising the kids to be much more open minded now that his domineering wife was gone. Mavis, his older daughter, often sat in the trees and read Killian stories and poetry of heroic daring, strong heroes and happy endings. Mookie, on the other hand, was a speed demon, often zipping through the trees scaring ducks and rabbits. It was helpful for the most part, and got Mookie to drain some of his endless battery. 

\--

She had a fondness for the two kids, Merle could see, and that got people pretty far in his book. He’d hired Killian at the suggestion of a pal, Lucretia, who owned a book shop in town and sold some of his absurd amount of chicken eggs. Killian had done some handy-work around Lucretia's shop, and the book-keeper had been thoroughly impressed. The toilet hadn’t flushed that smoothly in seven years, she’d told Merle. His late-wife, Hecuba, hadn’t been all that pleased with Merle inviting another woman to their home, gods forbid an Orc woman. He’d known Hecuba had a slight misgiving towards Orcs after her brother, Gundren had been slain in cold blood on his way back from a flea market by a band of orcs- but that wasn’t reason for her to harbor feelings of resentment towards his newest employee. 

Before Killian, the ranch had been desolate. They had their orchard, which Merle had maintained meticulously as a stress relieving activity, and a few plots of easy-to-grow plants like sugar peas and butter lettuce. But a 47 acre property deserved more than that. 

After 4 years of working for him, Killian had turned the farm into a total success. Merle provided the materials and money, and Killian built it from the ground up. The girl didn’t have a ton of experience, but she had a good head on her shoulders and extremely keen common sense. After 4 years of working for him, Merle was ready to give her the biggest responsibility he could bestow. 

Killian approached the house, eating an orange slice and tossing the peel she’d pulled off in one go, and sat down on the bench. She stared out at the beaming skyline, admiring the mountainous barren hills and cloud-dotted sky, only realizing she had company after hearing the bench creak next to her. Glancing over, she saw Merle with a glass of water, sipping contently. 

They sat in comfortable silence before Merle spoke. “You know, Killian, this place has really changed since you got here,” he said in his soft yet gravelly voice. 

Killian shrugged. “I’on know, you had everything you needed to build more, I was just the hands.” 

Merle shook his head and patted her large bicep, subtly grimacing and wiping his hand off on his cargo shorts. The gal could sweat. “See, that’s where you’re wrong kid- you got a good brain in that head of yours, full of a lot ideas and stuff I never woulda thought of,” he began. It was true. Sure Merle was pretty good with numbers and keeping things on schedule, but he never could quite get on track with the productivity side of things. “Killian, when my parents passed away and left me this property, all it had was a little orchard full of dying trees. I managed, in twenty years, to move that up from small orchard of dying trees to small orchard of living trees and two plots of lettuce. And yeah, that’s better than before, but look at what you’ve done,” he gestured to the open space full of vegetation and grazing livestock, “Look at what you’ve done in four years. And all the while you were under my thumb,” he sighed. “Listen Killian, this is somethin' I’ve been wanting to talk to ya about for a good while now but…” Merle paused- He knew the effect of a dramatic pause held special power- “I don’t want this place anymore. I mean of course I want it but I could never run it like you can.” 

Killian's head whipped to the side, her eyes boring holes in to the dwarfs thick skull. “Shit Merle, you gonna sell the place?” She said in a panic. This was the first job she’d managed to hold down without much fuss, and he was gonna take it from her just like that. For a moment, a look of unbridled rage passed over her face, but she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, and listened for Merle's reply. 

Merle laughed. “Sell this place? Hell no, kid! Makes me too much money!” He continued to guffaw as Killian looked at him in confusion. “No, no you got it all wrong Killian. Here’s the thing, Mavis is real tired of having to go to Boarding school in Neverwinter, and I know I know, I could drive her there every morning and pick her up, but two hours? Every day?” he sighed. “Anyways, I uh, decided that I’m gonna move me and Mookie on over to Neverwinter. My late wife had some townhouse in her name that she left to us, so we’re gonna make home there and as for the farm…” He trailed off and looked up at her. “Well as for the farm, I want you to take charge of it Killian.” 

Killian blinked. And blinked again. And she continued to blink. She sat in stunned silence for a few moments. Merle raised a hand up and waved it in front of her eyes. “You okay, kid?” 

She blinked a few more times before shaking her head and looking down at him. “You’re just gonna leave? Just like that?” She said in the quietest voice Merle had ever heard her use. The strong, powerful orc woman that sat before him seemed to shrink back, a wave of anxiety coming off of her. 

“Well, I mean I’ll come back and visit pretty often just to see how my farms doing but yeah, Killian. I gotta do this for my kids, I mean soon enough Mookies gonna be goin off to school and well, I’m trying to be a better dad to them, y’know?” Merle explained, resting a hand on her forearm. “But listen, kid, you’re full of tough stuff. Plus, you don’t have to be all alone if you don’t want to, the house has three bedrooms- hire some more help!” With that he hopped down from the bench and ignored the look of horror on Killians face. She really was not a people person. “We’ll work out all the details later this evening, but its too hot for you to keep workin out in this heat like ya have been. Can you do a delivery for me?”


	2. Grab n Grub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian makes New Friends!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wowee i hope you guys like this chapter!! i can believe how many hits the first one already has ao3 is AWESOME!! thanks for being so dang receptive. also how do you like bold and italicize shit? can u do that on here? a lot of this was supposed to be italicized, hope it still translates

The sun beat down on Killian, its rays unwavering high in the sky. She rumbled down a dirt road in her wagon, its back full of goods from the farm. She could see the town of Phandalin now, just over the treetops, the tall buildings and steepled roofs peeking over the foliage. She didn’t come here often, the people being what they were- Orcists, she thought, grumbling to herself. But there was a very popular produce store in the outer ring of the city where she was headed to drop off her products.

Within a half hour she approached the archway leading in to town. Turning the wagon on to the un-cobbled dirt path on the perimeter of Phandalin, she pulled her hood up over her head. As she passed, vendors at their stalls whispered, some pointing fingers. A few let out shrill cackles after she’d passed. Her face went flush with embarrassment as she pulled the cowl of her hood over her mouth and lowered her head. 

This was the first time she’d be coming alone. Merle had definitely requested her presence on some excursions to town, yes, but as more of a muscle, i-can-lift-heavy-objects kind of way.   
Now… Now she’d have to interact. Face-to-face. One-on-one. Mano a mano. Killian could feel the hair all over her body begin to stand on end, anxiety coursing through her veins. What if she fucked up? What if she fucked up so badly that they stopped buying from Merles farm? 

Gods, today's full of so many anxiety-inducing surprises, Killian thought dryly as the wagon grew closer to the alley she’d need to take to get to the back entrance of the shop. As she pulled through with moderate ease she shed her cowl and puttered down the worn stone path, coming to a shuddering halt in front of the open back door of The Grab n Grub. She hopped down from her seat and walked around to the back of the wagon. Rolling up the canvas flap up and fastening it with a thick leather strap she revealed a wagon stuffed to the brim with healthy, tantalizing produce. She grabbed an orange and began peeling it when she heard a voice calling from inside. 

“Hey, hey, hey, you can’t just park there buddy, we got a delivery coming in in-” a Slender, Beautifully Radiant and Gorgeous elf rounded the corner, a fist in the air, waving a rag menacingly, and an annoyed look on his face. The annoyance quickly gave way to surprise. “Oh. You work for Merle, right?” he said, his demeanor going from hostile to relaxed in the blink of an eye. “Sorry, I just gotta keep an eye out for idiots who park in the alley,” he said with a roll of his eyes. 

Killian laughed nervously, placing the half peeled orange back in the cart. “U-uh, no problem,” she replied, the hairs on her arms prickling. “I uh, I guess I’ll unload these?” she said, tossing a thumb in the direction of the cart. 

He nodded. “Yeah, sure sure hon, let me just go grab someone else to help ya,” he said, turning away from Killian. 

Killian threw her hand forward, shaking it. “No! I mean uhh, I can uh, I can get it myself, don’t worry,” she said quickly, then unlatched the back of the wagon. 

Raising his chin he sniffed and shrugged, throwing the rag he was holding over his shoulder. “Suit yourself,” he replied briskly, walking back through the curtained archway into the shop. 

Killian sighed and leaned her head against the wooden box, inhaling the scent of citrus. Quickly, her nerves were soothed and she stood up straight, hefting three large boxes of cabbage and citrus and bringing them inside to set them down. 

Dusting off her hands, Killian stood up and looked around the back store-room. The room didn’t smell as badly as the last time she’d been there, and it looked a lot cleaner as well. The metal countertops of the washing stations and processing tables were immaculate, reflecting the light from the high windows. Continuing looking around, Killian was surprised to see the radiant boy talking to… A double? 

Quickly she realized as the person turned, that this must be the glamorous elf’s sister. They looked nearly identical, apart from the woman’s short haircut that almost mirrored Killian's own, longer style. The two waved her over and she pointed to herself, looking around. The two elves gaped at her, prompting her to sheepishly shuffle over. 

The brother spoke first: “I don’t think I properly introduced myself- my name is Taako, and this,” he gestured to his sibling. 

“Is Lup,” she finished in a higher but similar lilting voice. “We run the stand, our aunt Paloma owns it though.” she explained. “I guess her and Merle go way back, or so she likes to remind us every time the old fart shows up,” Lup sniggered, exchanging a knowing look with Taako. 

Killian nodded, and blinked a couple of times before realizing she’d not introduced herself. “Oh uh, my name is Killian, I work at Merle’s farm,” she replied, sticking a hand out for a shake. 

Taako raised an eyebrow, replying with a simple “We know.” Lup reached for Killians hand, taking it into her own smaller, daintier hands. 

“Tsk tsk Killian,” Lup said, examining her large, calloused hand. “You really ought to moisturize more often, those cuticles of yours, my gods,” she shook her head. “A shame. You have such strong hands.”

Killian pulled her hand back quickly and looked down ashamedly. “I mean I work on a farm,” she replied quietly, “Soft hands aren’t exactly a top priority.”

Taako shrugged and nodded. “Yeah you’ve got a point. We keep our hands extra nice because it’s part of the salesmanship, you know?” 

Lup nodded alongside her brother. “Yeah you know, when you’re showin’ off the fruits and some hunk from the shop across the street comes through,” she said, winking at Taako who was growing increasingly redder by the second. “You gotta make sure he’s not only impressed by the fruit, but the hands too.” She ended with a devious chuckle and Taako whacked her on the back of the head with his rag. 

“Come on, Lulu, it’s the chicks first day don’t embarrass me in front of her already!” he whined, stomping a foot. 

Killian watched the two elves bicker in astonishment. Here she was, standing in front of the two most beautiful Elves she’d ever seen having a full blown conversation. Well, partial conversation. She couldn’t bring herself to say a word to interrupt, afraid she might break whatever spell had been cast. She had, of course, had conversations with people before, but never any so simply genuine. There was no edge to this interaction, only open friendliness. 

She was brought out of her own head by the two twins laughing- she’d missed most of their interaction. 

She let out a nervous chuckle. “Hey uh, I’d probably get the rest of those uh,” Killian paused and pointed at the wagon. 

“Boxes?” The twins finished. 

She nodded and took a step backwards and put a hand up to signal her departure. “It was real nice meeting you guys, uh, I’ll let you get back to work.” 

Taako waved and Lup slapped a high-five to Killians hand. She stumbled back in surprise at the surprising amount of force Lup had pressed in to her palm, but righted herself and smiled, letting out a huff. 

“Hey, before you leave after you’re done, come on to the front and we’ll give ya something for the road, amiga,” Taako said, throwing the towel over his shoulder.

Killian nodded as she turned to walk back to the wagon. “Sure thing, Taako,” she replied. 

\--

Unloading the wagon didn’t take as long as she’d thought, she’d finished in a mere 15 minutes. Of course, the spring in her step had probably helped, speed-wise. Killian attempted to fight off the smile that eventually took over her face as she recounted what she hope was the first step towards friendship.

She closed the gate of the back of the wagon and unfurled the canopy, fastening it back down and then pat the fabric, a low thump, thump resounding through the tarp. 

She figured Taako and Lup wouldn’t mind her leaving the wagon out back and entered the back room again. She headed towards the archway draped in rich fabrics, intuiting that this was the door leading to the store-front. 

As Killian parted the curtain, her eyes went wide with amazement. The building itself had a high, arching ceiling, with thick wooden beams holding up its steeple-like roof. Crisp, bright light filtered through the massive skylight and windows bordering the top of the walls. 

But that light wasn’t what was illuminating the bustling room below. Hanging from the wooden beams were hundreds, if not thousands of sparkling, multi-shaped and colored light-catchers. They hung at varying heights, on silvery thread, refracting multicolored light all around the shop, creating a stunning effect on the people and products. 

And if the light wasn’t enough, the decor certainly would be. Fine silks and tapestries hung from every beam, every wall and every sill. The fruit sat atop tables covered in shimmering black silk and beads, the Fantasy Refrigerators painted with metallic glazes- the whole thing was heinously tacky but wondrously lovable.

Taako looked up from organizing a towering display of pears and grinned widely, waving over at Killian. He caught her attention easily and she lumbered over, smiling dumbfoundedly at the room around her. “You like?” Taako asked, tossing her a pear.

Killian caught it easily and smiled even wider, her bottom two fangs pressing against her top lip almost painfully. She nodded and sighed dreamily. “It’s absolutely… Amazing,” she replied, taking a bite out of the pear. Which was also amazing. Everything here was so… enchanting.

Taako laughed and crossed his arms, resting his chin in the palm of his hand. “Aunt Paloma would be thrilled to hear you say that. Lup thinks it’s gaudy,” and as if saying her name summoned her, his twin sister was at his side, pulling an eyelid down and sticking out her tongue. 

“I never said gaudy, I said it was a little over the top, okay?” Lup defended, crossing her arms. 

Taako sniffed. “Hm. Well I like it. And Killian likes it. And Auntie likes it. So you’re wrong.” He turned on a heel and walked towards another part of the store. 

Lup rolled her eyes and grinned at Killian. “It is pretty cool though, huh?” 

Killian nodded enthusiastically and followed Lup to Taako, who stood by a fridge, examining frosty bottles. 

“Obviously this isn’t for the drive, but we wanted to give ya a little something to welcome you to the Grab n Grub family,” he said, pulling out a large, dark bottle. A growler, Killian reminded herself. Merle sold milk to them in growlers. Are they giving me milk? 

Taako hefted it on to the countertop next to the till, setting it next to a basket full of breads and cheese and fruit. 

Killian blinked and stared at the basket, then looked at the twins, smiling innocently. “Is this like… a prank?” Killian asked, skeptical. Taako feigned shock and Lup cackled, which ended in all three of them laughing loudly with small tears streaming down their faces. 

Killian sighed happily and wiped a tear away. “No but really, you know the drive is only like two hours right? It’s not that big a deal,” she said. 

Lup shrugged. “Hey, you don’t want it you don’t have to take it, we were just tryin to be nice,” she replied. 

Killian shook her head quickly. “No no, I want it I just… I’m not sure why you two are being so nice to me?” 

Taako scoffed. “Uh well for one, you’re our supplier and we don’t want you to hate us and stop bringing us delicious, delicious food,” he began. 

Lup yanked on his ear, signalling him to shut up. “And also, because we thought you looked like you could use a couple pals.” 

Killians heart warmed, and she smiled widely. “Well uh, gosh that’s really nice of you.” 

Taako sniffed. “Don’t mention it.” 

Lup leaned in and grabbed Killians shirt. “No, seriously, don’t mention it. We have a cool, aloof persona thing going for us and our reputation is everything.” She said in a low voice, then released the orc’s shirt and pat her on the shoulder. 

Killian laughed nervously and picked up the growler and basket of goods. “Alright well uh, see you two in a couple of days then. I’ve gotta go,” She said, walking back towards where she’d entered the room. Taako blew her a kiss and Lup flipped her off, grinning maniacally. Killian just laughed and waved, and made her way back to the cart.


	3. Moonlighting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the long awaited team sweetflips is united.. kind of

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!! i hope u like this chapter!!  
> i was talking a little to my pal about Taako and Lup's character in the last chapter, and they pointed out to me that I wasn't exactly writing them canon, which is true! i am doing this on purpose!! Taako and Lup in this fic have had a consistent home and positive influence on their life (Paloma!) which I think would maybe remove a little of that chip on their collective shoulder! Of course I still want them to have what makes them them, but I just don't see them as being Mega Angst Gays in this fic! i think they deserve a little relaxation, a little wholesomeness, dont you?? and maybe this is an excuse because I don't write angst well, but i hope i can continue to stay true to the characters! if you do have criticism or comments i'll accept it all!   
> cheers!

 

The trip back to the farm was relatively painless. Killian had munched on the snacks her new friends had provided and whistled a little tune (which ended up sounding pitiful- her large fangs made it difficult to form her lips correctly and she ended up sounding like the wind blowing over the top of a wide-lipped bottle) as she drove.

 

By the time she reached the farm, the sun was dipping below the hills surrounding the valley where the land resided. She pulled the wagon in to a stop near the house and hopped down, stretching her arms as she lumbered back towards the farm house. She didn’t want to walk back to her cabin, not when it was getting so dark- but Merle had never minded when she’d set up camp in the barn. She knocked on the front door, waiting to hear the sound of small pattering feet that almost always belonged to Mookie- but was met with silence.

 

She stepped back from the door and peered in the window. The house was still, the curtains drawn- save for the window next to the front door. Killian let out a harrumph, fogging the glass of the window. She stepped back again and crossed her arms before looking around at the porch. Seeing no clue as to where they were, Killian sat down on the thick wooden bench, admiring the sun as it dipped below the horizon.

 

Merle had hung wind-chimes of all shapes, sizes and materials around the eaves of his rustic home. Each of them held different meaning to him, some reminding him of places or moments in time, but also a few for people. He had one with steel chimes, hanging from a blue agate disc that made a long-lasting powerful ring for his late wife Hecuba. He had one for Mavis and Mookie, both transparent crystal that rang clear and high. They hung from figures of the Sun and Moon. And of course he had one for Killian.

 

Killian stared up at the most unassuming wind-chime- a wooden one, with hollowed and sanded sticks that made a melodic, woody tune when blown on. The chimes hung from a large, dried orange- so dry Killian could probably play stick-ball with it.

 

As she stared at this chime, Killian noticed something peculiar- the center part of the chime, the clapper… She stood quickly and examined the chime- yep, she’d been right. A roll of parchment had been wrapped around it and sealed with a thumb-print of wax. She broke the seal and unwound the paper- finding a letter addressed to her.

 

_Killian,_

 

_Sorry for the abrupt departure- Me and Mookie decided to make our way to Neverwinter while you were gone after Mavis called my stone of farspeech and told me she’d made the honor roll! That kid, she’s so smart- where’d she get it from?_

 

_Anyways, I’m sure you had a long day and you’re probably gonna be reading this after sundown_

 

She looked up. The skyline was a deep purple, with a fiery red dimming steadily bordering the skyline. She smiled.

 

_-and I wouldn’t want you sleepin in the barn when there’s a perfectly good house for you to sleep in. The keys under the mat, Mavey cleaned out her room for you before she even went to school. Help yourself to anything in the pantry._

 

_Consider this like… house-sitting, til I come get all our junk, okay?_

 

_Be back soon,_

_Merle_

 

_P.s., Get yourself a damn stone, woman. Would make communicating with ya a whole lot easier._

 

Killian smiled down at the paper. Merle had been… so, so kind to her. She didn’t know what she’d done or who she’d pleased to get a friend like him.

 

Quickly bending down she retrieved the key and unlocked the door. Walking inside the dark house she smelled potpourri and must. The air was slightly muggy and she knew exactly why. She pulled a small matchbook from her pocket and struck one, lifting the flame to catch the hanging lamp in the main room. The light revealed countless plants, placed precariously all around the house. Soil littered the wooden floor, the window sills were crusted over with mildew and fungi, vines draped in walkways- Killian speculated that he was leaving her to the house because he didn’t want to clean up the mess.

 

She walked to the kitchen and lit a burner, filling a kettle and setting it on the cast iron stovetop. She walked around the house, opening the windows to let the night breeze in. After a few minutes, the kettle whistled and she poured the hot water into a thick wooden mug. Reaching down she opened a drawer full to the brim of containers of herbs and spices. She pulled out canisters of chamomile, lemongrass and nettle, dumping small scoops of each in to a cloth bag which she set in the steaming water.

 

Killian sat on the front porch, the door to the house open and creaking slightly in the breeze. She sipped her mug of tea, which she had finished off with a large dollop of honey and sighed contentedly. The stars twinkled in the sky, the moon casting an ethereal glow on the property. Though the orchard was… Brighter, than usual.

Narrowing her eyes, Killian stood, setting her mug down on the bench and trading it out for a walking stick Merle kept by the front door. It was more of just a stick in Killians large hands, but it would have to do. She walked cautiously towards the grove, eyes straining against the dark. However, as she neared, she found it more and more easy to see- light flickered ahead of her and as she pushed through the brush she realized what was casting it. A fire, a fairly small one, was lit in the wide pathway of the orchard. Whoever had started it had created a small hole and lined it with rocks, in line of no trees that could be set ablaze. Killian tilted her head to the side and stepped closer, noticing more as she neared. Two hammocks hun between two orange trees, one on top of the other. One was definitely occupied, the other empty.

 

_Is someone camping here?_ Killian thought to herself. Who would be so bold as to camp in someones orchard with the house merely feet away? As Killian pondered this confusedly, she didn’t notice someone sneaking behind her, oblivious until the assailant was quite literally on top of her.

 

“Stop right there you- you big oaf!” a scratchy voice said from her shoulders, arms snaking around her neck and squeezing with a bit of force. “We will not be your dinner, Orc!” An arm released and Killian heard the tell-tale _shink_ of a blade being retrieved from its scabbard.

 

At the sound of the others voice, the hammock began to stir, a person flailing and falling out of it to their hands and knees. Quickly they scrambled to their feet and put their fists up and faced Killian. A look of panic, then surprise, then horror crossed their face in seconds.

 

“Carey, oh my god get off of her!” they said, their voice deep but cracking slightly. They held their hands up, a look of panic in their eyes once again.

 

“What? No! This thing was coming for you with a freakin’ bludgeon-” The one called Carey couldn’t finish, as she was grabbed and thrown to the ground in the blink of an eye.

 

Killian began breathing heavily, her nostrils flaring in anger. “This _thing_ happens to take care of this farm,” she grumbled and pointed a finger at a writhing, person-sized reptile on the ground. “You, lizard, are trespassing,” she looked up at the other person, assuming they were human. “You as well, human.” She put her hand down and bent over to pick up the stick she dropped.

 

The human laughed nervously. “Listen, we didn’t realize someone else lived here, we watched some dwarf pack up, looked like he was leaving for a few days with his kid so we thought making camp here wouldn’t be dangerous,” they rushed out, their hands still up in a form of submission.

 

Carey, the lizard, coughed from the ground. “Did… Did you just call me a lizard?” she spat out, looking up at Killian with a deranged twitch of her eye.

 

Killian shrugged. “Hurts don’t it,” she shot back. “I don’t really care for people calling me ‘oaf’, or ‘thing’,” she huffed, crossing her arms.

 

Carey scrambled back farther, placing a palm on a hot rock. She winced and pushed herself up in to a crouching position, staring at Killian with a predatory look in her eye. This… woman, was pissing her off. She didn’t _do_ angry. Anger was for idiots. "I am a  _proud Dragonborn_ ," she hissed out. 

 

Killian stared right back with an intensity that would make any man shake in his boots- the human actually was. “We-we’re sorry, Miss, we didn’t realize-” they began, but Killian held up a hand and turned to look at them.

 

“What’s your name,” she asked, pointing at them.

 

They let out a squeak of fear.

 

“His names Magnus,” Carey shot out, a harsh edge to her voice. It was becoming more and more evident to Killian that this girl did not like her.

 

Hm. Good. The feeling was mutual.


	4. Generosity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> killian makes a deal. a hand is held. mwah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i fuckin love you guys. thank you so much for reading this shitty fanfiction i write when im high. im so glad you like it. catch me on tumblr @starblastin and talk to me! i like hearing suggestions and chatting and stuff. sorry this ones pretty short i promise im getting to the good stuff and ill be posting more often!

Carey had met Magnus years ago on the street when they were in their teens. Mags was a scrappy young dude, relatively beefy too, so Carey had been pretty surprised when he was overtaken by a few bullies in a back alley of Rockport. Carey had easily disposed of them with a few flicks of her wrist and zipped over immediately to help him. Almost got bit by some dog too. They’d been like siblings ever since. 

 

They were a strange pair, for sure. People often stared as the young Rogue and Fighter walked past stalls and carts, afraid for their wares. Carey was small and sleek, a fast looking young dragonborn who wore tight black clothing and often had her cowl up. Magnus was a hulking, scarred and intimidating looking guy under his thick leather armor. When people saw them, they anticipated trouble. And they were usually right. 

 

But not this time. The orc standing in front of her and Magnus was easily half a foot taller and wider than Magnus. And if her sheer size wasn’t the problem, her huge fucking muscles  _ definitely  _ were. Carey caught herself staring a moment too long and diverted her eyes, nostrils flaring in frustration. 

 

Killian anticipated nothing. She could easily dispose of them, but she wasn’t feeling particularly murderous tonight. She’d had a fun afternoon and blood on her hands would soil the whole mood. She sighed.  _ How do I resolve this like Merle?  _ She thought to herself. 

She thought back to the first time she and Merle had met. Lucretia had discovered Killian camping in a ramshackle wagon the book keeper had kept around for far too long. When she’d discovered Killian had covertly restored the whole thing (with intent of stealing it) with scraps she’d found (or stolen) Lucretia was ecstatic. She handed the wagon over generously, happy to have it off of her hands, and happy to have someone so handy in her address book now. She put Killian to work for a few days before linking her up with Merle. He had an abundance of money and work and all he asked was for 6 hours a day in exchange for a roof over her head and pay. 

 

He’d been generous, that's for sure. Killian wasn’t sure if she was they type of person that was generous. She figured she may as well give it a shot. Killian stroked her chin and sighed, resigning herself. 

 

“Listen, y’all obviously weren’t trying to be dastardly or anything so you can stay in the orchard if you want tonight,” she began. Magnus and Carey stared at her in shock, both of their mouths dropping open. Killian noted how pointy the Dragonborns teeth were and filed that away as potential danger. “However,” she continued. “You’re gonna help me on the farm tomorrow as repayment. I’ve got a whole patch of strawberries I need harvested tomorrow, and I  _ could  _ do it myself, but seeing as I’ve got two readily available volunteers I may as well use ‘em, right?” Killian grinned cheekily as Magnus spluttered out thank-you’s and i’m-sorry’s and Carey continued to stare at Killian with confused frustration. Who  _was_ this chick?

 

Magnus strode confidently towards Killian, a casual and self-assured air surrounding him like an old friend now that the threat of an orc attack was null. He stuck his hand out and grinned toothily. “Magnus Burnsides, Fighter and Farmhand!” 

 

Killian grabbed his hand strongly, the sound of their palms colliding making a cracking noise that echoed throughout the orchard and smiled back, noticing that her lips were a little sore and cracked from the amount of smiling and talking she’d done all day. “Killian, uh, Farmer?” She replied with a chuckle, shaking his hand firmly. 

 

They let go and Magnus put his hand on her shoulder, turning her towards Carey. “This is my long-time partner-in-crime,” Magnus said, earning a look of annoyance from the other girl. 

 

Carey stepped forwards and put a hand out limply. “Carey Fangbattle, the best damn Rogue you’ll ever meet,” she said flatly. 

 

Killian nodded. “Noted,” she said as she took the dragonborn’s hand, surprised at the softness of her scaly hand. She brushed a thumb over the smooth, blue scales and then coughed, letting her hand drop. 

 

Carey blushed and stepped back quickly clasping her hands together. She was relieved that it was so dark, otherwise Mags would rib her until the sun rose. She cleared her throat. “Anyways uh… Thanks,” she said, walking away and taking a seat on the ground next to the now-smouldering fire.

 

Killian nodded and turned back to Magnus who was grinning devilishly at Carey, whos face was turned to the moon. She raised an eyebrow and he snickered then looked over at Killian. “So uh, what time tomorrow boss?” he asked, crossing his arms. 

 

“Probably around six. I’m an early riser, I like to enjoy my afternoons,” she replied. “If you’re up by five I could cook some breakfast. I gotta use up the old man’s food before it goes bad anyways.” 

 

Magnus fist pumped the air, letting out a triumphant holler. “Sweet!” 

 

Killian chuckled and turned, waving a hand goodbye. “G’night you two, don’t let the lightning bugs bite.”

 

Behind her she heard a mortified “What?!” but laughed her way through the brush and to the house. 

 

That night as she lay in Mavis’ four-poster bed, staring up at the silky canopy she couldn’t help but to think of Carey. She shook her head and pulled a pillow over her flushed face, letting out a shockingly girlish squeal. 

 

10 yards away, Carey stared up at the sky, unable to differentiate the glinting stars from the abundance of flickering bugs. She brought a blue hand close to her face and touched her palm gently before letting it fall to the side of her face and smiled softly, closing her eyes and drifting off to a peaceful sleep.  


 

Semi-peaceful. As she drifted off she felt a poke at her back and heard a ‘psst’. She ignored it and Magnus poked again. He began poking her rapidly until she flipped over and stuck her head out of the hammock, glaring down at him. 

He grinned cheekily. “So how bout them muscles, huh?” 


	5. Getting a Moove On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhhhhhhh a lil more gay stuff!! i know how badly u want them to kiss and LET ME TELL U ME TOO but just the way im pacing it itll probably be a few more chapters :^) but thank you for sticking with me and commenting such nice things and being awesome!! i think this story has like 15 kudos already which is CRAZY and im SO STOKED that u guys like it so much TwT anyways feel free to hmu on tumblr any time to ask questions abt the fic or to talk to me! i'm @starblastin !! cheers, hope u like this one1!!

Killian was up hours before the sun, her body brimming with energy for a new day. She spent the better part of her dark morning tending to the livestock and cleaning the house. The sun began to peek over the horizon at 4:56 am and she set the scouring pad down on the coffee table. She picked up the flat of house plants and set it next to all the others, covering the dining room table with plants of various sizes and shapes. She walked back to the living room and pulled the curtains open on the large window facing the farm. 

 

As the sun rose it illuminated the living room, shining light on clean sills and surfaces, a swept floor and fluffed pillows.  _ Might have overdone it a little, _ Killian thought to herself sheepishly. She wasn’t like, trying to make an impression or anything. They were just ruffians passing through. She really didn’t  _ need  _ to worry about presentation. 

 

And yet she did. 

 

It was around 5:15 when she heard muffled voices outside the front door. She turned off the stove top and wiped her hands on a towel. Walking towards the door she heard her two guests bickering. 

 

“-What are we supposed to do, just walk in?” 

 

“No, but like knocking is weird, okay! We should just like, wait out here until she’s ready or something-” 

 

Killian cut them off by pulling the door open, both of them quickly turning around with twin looks of surprise. 

 

She smiled at them. “Mornin'” she said before stepping aside “Y’all wanna come in for breakfast? It’s just about done.”

 

Magnus nodded enthusiastically and stepped inside the house. “Wow, you sure have a lot of plants,” he said as he meandered through the front hall. 

 

Killian barked out a laugh. “They’re not mine, I’m just taking care of ‘em. Trying to spruce up the place while Merle’s gone,” she replied. She turned back to Carey who was still standing outside the door. She gestured in and Carey scurried inside, saying a quick “Morning” before following Magnus’ booming voice. 

 

Killian watched carefully as they walked in to the living room, keeping her eye out for any wandering hands. She was surprised to see Magnus plop down on the couch and sprawl out. Carey perched herself in one of the arm chairs and stared out the big front window. The sky was turning a light grey, the sun filtering through the clouds covering everything in a shimmering morning fog. She turned away and headed back in to the kitchen. 

 

Pulling open the door to the oven, Killian pulled out a tall plate of pancakes and slapped the last few on. She shut the door and grabbed a jug of orange juice (Freshly Squeezed) off the counter. She set these on a tray, next to a bowl of sausage links and three sets of plates, cups and silverware, a bowl of fruit and a dish of butter. She lifted the loaded tray easily and walked over to the living room, setting the tray down gently and taking a step back. 

 

Magnus eyed the food with a glimmer in his eye. Was it love? He almost began to weep as he looked up at Killian. “You are… So kind,” he choked out as he grabbed a plate and speared four pancakes with a fork. Killian was very glad she made extra. 

 

Carey rolled her eyes and glanced up at Killian. Her eyes widened at Killian's expression- she looked ecstatic. Her smile was wide and her cheeks and ears were flushed and her dark brown eyes sparkled with joy. Carey let out a strained noise and looked away, quickly grabbing a plate and serving herself. 

 

Killian had never been so overjoyed in her life. Magnus seemed like a genuinely nice guy, and he said she was kind! He wouldn’t lie, right? 

She glanced over at Carey who was staring intently at the pancakes as she forked on and plopped it on to her plate. She was a tough nut to crack. 

 

Skirting past them, Killian took a seat on the love seat between the couch and chair. She reached past Carey and grabbed her plate before beginning to dig in. 

 

Carey stared at Killians dark, scarred, bulging arm and her heart threatened to break free from her chest. She looked up quickly at Magnus who was grinning sloppily with a whole pancake in his mouth at her. She looked away from him with a look of feigned-disgust and laughed, locking eyes with Killian who was staring at her, her mouth in the shape of a plump ‘o’. 

 

Magnus looked back and forth the two as they sat in silence for nearly 10 seconds before both girls looked away from each other and stared at their plates as they ate quickly. He let out a low chuckle that grew in to loud guffawing. Killian looked up from her plate as Magnus cackled uncontrollably, tears streaming down his face. He abruptly stopped when he felt the tightening of a reptilian tail around his ankle and let out a squeak before going back to his food. 

 

They ate in silence until the last pancake was gone and then Killian slumped back in to the loveseat, patting her stomach and sighing contentedly. 

 

Carey set her plate on top of Killians and then took Magnus’ empty plate and placed it atop her own and set them on the tray, attempting to clean up. 

 

Magnus belched. Loudly. 

 

Quickly they cleaned up their mess, Killian pointing Carey in the direction of the kitchen to drop the dishes in the large, porcelain farm sink. Killian stretched and turned to Magnus, nodding. “Ready to show me what you’re made of?” She asked. 

 

Magnus clenched a fist and grinned fiercely. “Oh, I was born ready,” he replied. “How bout you, Care Bear?” Magnus called in to the kitchen. 

 

Carey rounded the corner with an unamused look on her face. “Don’t fuckin call me that, shithead,” she retorted before turning and opening the front door. 

 

“Aw c’mon Carey I was just joshing ya,” Magnus called after her, following his friend out the door. Killian trailed behind and watched in amusement. Carey swung her fist, colliding with Magnus’ arm, earning a shrill cry and whining from her friend. 

 

Killian chuckled and ambled over to the barn, throwing the large doors open with a loud crash. A few rats scurried away from the light in to their little hidey holes and Killian stepped inside, inhaling the smell of alfalfa and cow stink. She clapped her hands together and rubbed them, turning around to see Magnus and Carey standing in the doorway with split looks of excitement and dread. 

 

“So uh, we’re gonna start off our day milking the cows- I do this first thing in the morning cause if I don’t they can get real fatigued and sometimes sick,” Killian walked over to a stall where a cow was poking its head out. She patted its thick forehead and smiled. “Wanna take a look before we get started?” 

 

Magnus was by her side before she could finish her sentence. Hands over his mouth and eyes wide with child-like joy, he let out a very manly squeal. “Oh my god they’re  _ huge _ !” Magnus exclaimed. 

 

The cow huffed and its nostrils flared, sending a little bit of cow snot flying on to his face. It didn’t even phase him, he just stuck his hand out and patted the cow. 

 

Killian smiled warmly at him. “She really likes you,” she said, then turned to Carey who was still standing off to the side warily. She tossed her head to the nervous girl and gestured for her to come over. 

 

Carey scampered over, giving the cow a wide berth. Magnus was entranced by the cows big, chocolate eyes but Carey was more on the terrified end. Those things were  _ huge.  _ Standing next to Killian she gave her a once over. Was  _ everything  _ at this farm massive? She accidentally made eye contact Killian as she blatantly checked her out and looked away quickly in shame, the scales on her cheeks turning a bright blue. 

 

Killian looked at Carey with a tilt of her head, curious about why she didn’t want to look her in the eye. Maybe she was just nervous? She  _ had  _ made a show of intimidation last night. Or maybe it was the animals? She looked from Carey to the Cow and sized them out- the cow was easily a half-foot taller than her. Killian couldn’t quite relate, but figured starting her off with a smaller animal would probably make her more comfortable. 

 

As Magnus continued to fawn over the cow, Killian gently put a hand on Careys shoulder and lead her over to the stall adjacent to them. 

 

Now normally, if someone dare lay hands on her Carey would absolutely lose her mind. One time she broke a guys arm because he shoved her in a crowded vendors alley. But for some odd reason, at this moment in time, all Carey could think about was how warm Killians hand was on her shoulder-blade. She began to blush again and stared at the floor as Killian removed her hand and lifted the latch in to the next stall. 

 

Glancing up, Carey was incredibly surprised. In front of her were three small calves, piled all over each other. Killian stepped inside and Carey watched as she gently woke them up. Their long lashed eyes opened and one by one they let out baby yawns and shakily got to their feet. One tossed its head, shaking the sleep from its mind and shuffled to the front of the stall, staring at Carey. It was small, smaller than the other two, and stared up at her with an intensity she hadn’t expected from a baby cow. She peeked at Killian, who nodded encouragingly, then stuck out her palm. 

 

The calf closed the distance between them and pressed his large, wet nose against her palm. Carey sputtered out a surprised laugh and stroked its forehead. She scratched behind his ear and he kicked a leg, pressing his head harder into her hand. She sat back on her heels and really went to town on petting this cow. 

 

Killian hefted one of the calves in her arms and held it like a baby, scratching its tummy. It flailed about for a moment before relaxing in her grip. 

She pet it absentmindedly as she watched Carey begin to tussle with the calf. He was a pretty agressive male calf, and Killian couldn’t decide whether she wanted to keep him or not. But seeing the two interact together, she knew he had the potential to be gentle. She smiled softly at the two of them, a warmth enveloping her heart. 

 

Magnus noticed the lack of the girls and stepped away from the cow, peeking in to the stall next door. He looked back and forth at Killian and Carey who seemed to be having a good time.  _ A good time?  _ Carey  _ never  _ had fun. Well, she was  _ fun  _ but never went out of her way to enjoy herself. She was always so worried about their next job and keeping Magnus safe, even though he was  _ perfectly  _ capable of doing that himself. 

 

Seeing her smile and laugh freely… It was a blessing. Magnus only wished that she could be like this forever. He noticed Killian staring and smiling sweetly at Carey as his friend was distracted and smiled himself. Maybe there  _ was  _ a way to keep Carey laughing. 

 

Carey and Killian were snapped out of their reverie when Magnus knocked on the stall. “Not to interrupt, but are we gonna milk these babies or what?” he asked. 

 

Killian stared at him quizzically. “You.... You don’t milk the babies, Magnus, you milk the mothers,” she replied. 

 

Carey and Magnus gawked at Killian before bursting into laughter. Killian shook her head and walked out of the stall, leaving Magnus and Carey to their jokes. 

 

They worked quickly over the course of the morning, Killian having finished every cow before Magnus and Carey realized as they were distracted by the calves. She ended up instructing them on how to harvest fruit, as it seemed like the easiest thing to quickly learn. Carey had an agility that Killian envied- she hopped from tree to tree, slithering through the branches fluidly and picking the highest of fruits. Killian usually left the top fruit for the birds as she couldn’t reach them, but Carey pulled down the delicious treats one by one. 

 

The sun began to rise higher and higher in the sky and soon it was beating down scorching rays. Killian wiped her brow and handed the last box of fruit off to Magnus, who walked it over to the back of the wagon and placed it on top of three other boxes. 

 

“Hey Carey,” Killian called up, “It’s quittin time!” 

 

Carey sat perched at the top of the orange tree, holding a piece of fruit in her hand. In her seat, she could see the whole farm, it stretched out for what seemed like miles. The fenced off fields held so many colors, it looked like a patchwork quilt. When she heard Killian call her name she shook her head, clearing away lingering thoughts that brought an ache to her heart. 

 

She nimbly clambered down from the tree and hopped off the last branch, landing directly in front of Killian. The orc let out a surprised shout and stumbled back, blinking furiously fast. “You- you came outta nowhere,” she sputtered. 

 

Carey snickered and brushed past Killian. “Try and keep up.” 


	6. Roommates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my god this is SUPER short and moves REALLY FAST like i know this fic is moving fast ok but ive been DYING to get to the GAY SHIT so HERES FILLER im so so sorry this is literally going to be like a 400 chapter work of fucking fanfiction theres so much shit i want to get to and im only on chapter six! anyways i hope you guys like this (shout out to lesbiansweetflips my own personal cheerleader) and feel free to leave a comment i reply to all of them!!!love u guys so much!!!!

The day passed by quickly, the three of them sharing a lunch early in the day. Killian ended up delegating tasks to them, sending Carey back out to the orchard (She enjoyed the heat of the day and all the climbing) and she’d shown Magnus how to feed the animals which he did with gusto. 

 

The farm chores were finished much earlier than she’d anticipated and was surprised when the two come to her for more tasks. 

 

“Wait, you’re already done?” She asked incredulously. 

 

Magnus shrugged. “What, like it’s hard?” he replied. 

 

Killian scoffed. “For ninety percent of Phandalin it is- We’ve had people help here before and they were just a hinderance. You guys though…” She looked back and forth between Magnus and Carey and an idea quickly came to mind. “Say uh, are you guys like… Are you expected anywhere?” 

 

Carey and Magnus were immediately on their guard- who asks that except for serial killers?

 

Carey cleared her throat. “I mean, we have friends and stuff at home,” she said nervously. That was a lie, but maybe it would keep her from getting utterly obliterated by an orc. 

 

Killian chewed on her bottom lip, deep in thought. “Well… Well if you’re not in a rush, you could like…” She trailed off and let out a nervous sigh, running her hand through her shaggy bit of hair. “You could stay here and keep helping out on the farm. I know its not exciting or anything but I  _ have  _ been looking for some new helpers and well,” she looked down at Carey and Magnus, glancing between them. “You guys kinda fit the bill.” 

 

Magnus stared at her, a fly buzzing in then out of his mouth as it was agape. “You.. Wait what? You want us to stay?” He tried to hide his excitement- Not that traveling around causing mischief and mayhem wasn’t fun, but it wasn’t exactly fulfilling. The thought of staying here had passed through his head earlier but he wasn’t about to invite himself to live at someone else’s farm, especially if Carey didn’t want to. 

 

“Gosh, yeah that’s what I said isn’t it?” Killian replied with a chuckle. “Listen, I know it’s kinda weird but I just thought-”

 

“Yes,” Carey said quietly, looking away from both of them with a hand over her mouth. 

 

Magnus’ head snapped to the side. “What was that Care bear?” he said quickly. 

 

Carey punched him in the arm before squeezing her eyes shut and balling her hands in to fists. “I said yes okay!” 

 

Killian blinked. “Y-yes what?” she stammered. 

 

“I want to stay!” Carey exclaimed, her eyes still shut. A light blue sheen began to cover the scales on her cheeks and Killians heart fluttered. 

 

Magnus whooped. “Man, I thought I was gonna have to convince you to stay! Holy crap! This is great!” He put two fists out to Killian and Carey, “Roommates!” 

 

Carey squinted out of her left eye at Killian to see her reaction. She was met with a tearful, joyous smile from Killian. 

 

Killian laughed and sniffled, wiping a tear from her face quickly before fist bumping Magnus back. The force sent him stumbling back a bit, a surprised expression on his face. 

 

Carey begrudgingly fist-bumped Magnus who continued to holler and run around the room like a fuckin maniac. 

 

Killian watched Magnus with a grin. “I still have to let Merle know but you two can take the other two rooms. He should be here pretty soon to get all him and Mookie’s stuff,” She explained. 

 

“Oh shit, sweet! I’m gonna go scope it out, that cool?” Magnus said before bolting off without waiting for a reply. 

 

Killian sighed and crossed her arms before turning back to Carey, who looked away from her quickly.

 

She nudged her gently with her elbow. “Whats up?” she asked gently. 

 

Carey let out a shaking sigh. “It’s… It’s just like surreal, I guess. Having someone be so nice to you,” Carey said in a practical whisper. 

 

Killian nodded a let out a quiet ‘mm’, urging Carey to continue. 

 

“I mean, Mags is great but…” Carey paused, looking up at Killian. “I lied, earlier. When I said we have friends. We don’t. We only have each other. So it’s… Hard.” 

 

Killian nodded again, knowingly. “Hard to…?” 

 

“Hard to accept, I guess. Hard to accept that someone doesn’t see us as a burden, hard to think that someone could like a couple of ruffians like us,” Carey explained. 

 

“Well I like you,” Killian said softly, looking at Carey with those big brown eyes of hers. Killian grinned when Careys eyes widened and she began to blush again. “And I know how you feel,” Killian continued. “I only just met Merle four years ago- before that I was alone. I was scared, I was afraid, but most of all I was just… Angry, I guess.” 

 

Killian scratched her ear, tugging on a piercing nervously. Carey watched her carefully, and listened intently. 

 

“Growing up… It wasn’t easy for me. My mom, she was a human and well… She didn’t want an orc kid so she sent me away. And most of my childhood was hell,” she let out a dry laugh before she began again. “So I took it upon myself to make my teen years a little better. I ran off, I joined a circus for a little while, moved around a lot until finally uh,” She glanced over at Carey. “I found this place. It saved me.” Killian looked out the open front door to the open fields in front of the house and sighed contentedly. 

 

Looking back at Carey, Killian smiled again. “All I’m saying is that… You don’t have to be alone,” she finished by setting a hand on Carey’s shoulder, and the dragonborn girl smiled back up at her, for the first time since they’d met just yesterday. Killian wondered if Carey could hear how loud and fast her heart was beating.

 

“Thanks Killian, I uh… Thanks,” she replied, patting the top of Killian’s hand. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheehehe

 

It had been nearly a week since Magnus and Carey had decided to stay. They’d gotten in to a rhythm relatively quickly, each person able to accomplish certain tasks more efficiently than the other. Magnus focused on animal maintenance, Carey the orchard, and Killian took care of the crops. They made a quite unstoppable team, often finishing before the sun was too high in the sky. 

 

Today Killian would be leaving them alone to the chores- she’d finished everything she’d need to do for the fields today, and loaded up the cart with the spoils of their productive week. Her two new farm hands had sent her off before going inside to spend the rest of their day relaxing before a long day of work tomorrow. 

 

The trek to Phandalin was as normal as ever, except this time she rode in with a smile on her face. Chin held high she nodded to merchants and patrons, ignoring the stares and whispers. She just squared her shoulders and pressed on, quickly turning in to the alley and parking behind the Grab n Grub. She hopped out of the wagon and pushed the thick curtain leading inside aside.

 

Lup and Taako stood off to the left, arguing about something. Taako gestured at the tub sitting next to them and said something angrily in Elvish. Lup fired back with an equally angry retort, and the two continued until Killian approached and cleared her throat quietly. 

 

Lup and Taako simultaneously turned to face her, shouting a collective “What!” 

 

The expressions on their faces quickly went from anger to mortification as the twins realized they’d turned their bickering on to their new friend, Killian. 

 

Killian took a step back and raised her hands in defense. “Hey, woah sorry I just brought a cart-load over for y’all,” she said in a shaky voice. “I can uh, I can come back later if you want-” 

 

“No!” Lup said, reaching out and grabbing one of Killian’s hands and dragging her away from Taako “Come on, I’ll help you unload.” 

 

Killian looked back at Taako, who was staring at his sister in mild irritation. “Yeah, sure go, I’ll just take care of this myself its  _ FINE,” _ he practically spat out and grabbed the large tub, hefting it off the table. A bit of yellow ooze seemed to drip from the bottom of it and Killian grimaced. Whatever it was, it couldn’t be good. 

 

Lup sighed as soon as they were out of the back room and leaned up against the wagon, tossing her chin-length undercut out of her face. Her cheeks and long ears were flushed and her brow was knit. She didn’t even seem to be paying attention to Killian as she lifted the tailgate open and pulled some boxes out. Grunting she grabbed a stack of 5 boxes and began to make her way to the door before Lup gasped. 

 

“Oh shit, sorry Killian let me get those,” Killian heard her say, and suddenly the boxes were  _ much  _ lighter than before. “Just let go, I’ll take care of the rest,” she heard from the other side of the tower. 

 

Letting go, the boxes stayed in place. Killian poked her head around and saw Lup waving a small wand at the boxes. They floated in to the back room and out of sight, before Killian heard a soft  _ thwump _ inside. 

 

Killian looked at Lup, very impressed with her method. “That saves a bit of time, huh?” Killian said. 

 

Lup shrugged and hopped up on to the tailgate, pointing her very small wand at another stack of boxes and sending them inside. “I normally wouldn’t bother cause like, spell slots, but I wanna have some girl talk,” She sighed and put her head in her hands. “It’s not even girl talk, I just need to talk to someone other than my brother for once.”

 

Killian nodded and leaned back on her elbows on the gate. “Whats goin on?” she asked encouragingly. 

 

Sighing dramatically, Lup threw her hands in the air. “Everything! Apparently everything around here is my fault all the time and I’m so sick of it! Like come on! Destroying this business was kind of a group effort!” She exclaimed loudly. 

 

Killian stood up quickly, her brows furrowing. “Destroying this- What? Lup what do you mean?” 

 

Lup sighed and ran a shaky hand through her messy hair. “It’s… not great Killian. We’ve got a fuckin health inspector coming tomorrow cause we really bungled a spell,” She looked up at her friend with a grimace. “We may or may not have caused an outbreak of food poisoning,” she explained, wincing at her situation. 

 

She mouthed ‘oh shit’ quietly before running a hand through her own hair. “Well shit, Lup, that’s not good, how the hell did that happen?” 

 

Lup rolled her eyes and directed another stack of boxes in to the store. “We uh, haven’t always had the freshest of produce. We kinda take what we can get where we get it,” she looked over at Killian quickly. “Not yours, god no I think we get our best stuff from your farm,” she said, before continuing on. 

 

“Well, Taako and our Aunt came up with a solution and decided that because they’re both pretty good at transmuting that they’d transmute the older stuff in to looking… fresher,” Lup said sheepishly. 

 

Killian whistled. “So I’m guessing something went wrong?” She asked. 

Lup stared at her with an 'are you dense?' look on her face. “Of course something went wrong, they put ME in charge of transmuting the produce from Sazed’s mango orchard! Our most expensive product, 15 whole tubs of champagne mangos, completely ruined!” Lup fell backwards dramatically into the cart and huffed a sigh. 

 

“I mean I swear I did it right, I followed all the instructions and everything… My school of magic isn’t even Transmutation, Killian!” 

 

Killian hopped into the back and sat against the side of the canopy cross-legged. She nodded solemnly, and then watched as another set of boxes flew by. “But you’re making stuff levitate right now, aren’t you? That’s transmutation,” she pointed out. 

 

Lup rolled her head over towards Killian, narrowing her eyes. “Don’t play devil’s advocate,” she snapped, before shutting her eyes tightly. “Sorry, I’m just… Ugh, this is so annoying!” she said, kicking her feet. “We shouldn’t have even been doing that in the first place! Why can’t we just buy fresher food! I don’t understand!” She sighed and pushed herself in to a sitting position, and turned to face Killian, pressing her own back in to the side of the wagon across from her friend. 

“Anyways, enough about my bullshit, what’s goin’ on with you, girl?” 

 

Killian shrugged noncommittally. “Not much, I’ve just been doing what I always do… Did get two farm hands though,” she mentioned, trying to keep her voice from revealing her excitement. 

 

Lup leaned forward, pressing her hands to the floor. “Oooh, dish I wanna hear all about how Ms. Strong-and-Silent managed to rope two suckers in to doing manual labor for her,” she teased. 

 

Killian laughed and relayed their meeting and circumstances, skipping over the moments where Killian spent good chunks of her day just watching Carey work. 

 

Lup crossed her arms and nodded. “Carey and Magnus huh? Are they cute?” Lup asked with a wink. 

 

Killian flushed a dark green and looked away from Lup, clenching her fists at her sides. 

 

Lup let out a maniacal screech of laughter and scooted forward until her small knees were pressed against Killians bulbous ones. “Oh my god you totally have a crush on one of them. Is it Magnus? The way you described him he could keep up with you in the muscles department,” Lup said with a wiggle of her eyebrows. 

 

Killian blanched. “God, no, I mean Magnus is nice but he’s like… A  _ guy,” _ Killian said, finishing quietly. 

 

Lup screamed even louder. “Oh my gods you’re  _ GAY? _ ” she screeched. The boxes she was levitating toppled over but were saved by yet another levitation spell. Taako rounded the corner, sending the boxes inside with an eyebrow raised. 

 

“You rang?” he said, hopping in to the back of the cart and sitting cross legged next to his friend and sister. 

 

Lup scoffed and rolled her eyes. “Not everything is about you, Koko,” she said. “Our friend here was just telling me about her  _ crush _ ,” she said with a devilish look in her eye.

 

Taakos expression instantaneously matched that of his sisters and the twins turned to Killian, who eyed them nervously. 

 

“ _ Tell us,”  _ they chanted in unison, linking hands and seemingly forgetting about the argument they’d had moments before. 

 

Killian laughed apprehensively. “Well, uh, I dunno her name is Carey,” she began. 

 

“Uh-huh, go on,” Taako encouraged. Lup shushed him and Killian continued. 

 

“And uh, I don’t know I just… She’s so  _ cool  _ you know? Like she’s all throwing knives and climbing trees and doing sweet flips all the time and stuff, and gods she’s,” Killian looked at her palms face up in her lap before covering her flushed face with her large hands. “She’s so damn  _ pretty  _ you guys, she’s got these blue scales that look like fuckin raindrops and big golden eyes it looks like she straight up has molten gold for eyes y’all like,” she gushed. She looked up at her friends who wore twin expressions of excitement. Killian couldn’t help but continue, “And when she smiles, gods her smile is just perfect, and sometimes she blushes and it’s like I can’t help but…” she trailed off, looking at her hands again. “But I mean it’s pointless, she hates orcs,” she grumbled.

 

Taako let out a gasp. “Killian! You can’t be in love with an  _ orcist, _ ” he said in a scandalized tone, placing a hand over his heart. 

 

Lup scoffed. “She can’t be an orcist, why’d she be staying with you if she was? Besides, has she told you that she doesn’t like orcs?” she said, bringing up a good point. 

 

“Well, no but… Who would?” 

 

Taako and Lup both gasped, Lup’s hand flying up to fan her face. 

 

“Now where would you get an idea like that, Killian?” Taako said in an uncharacteristically soft tone. 

 

Killian shrugged, looking away from them. 

 

Lup shook her head “Well I mean, Killian I think you’re built like a fucking shit-brick house and you’ve got the face of a damn angel, if I wasn’t straight I’d go for you,” she said, crossing her arms. 

 

Taako nodded in agreement. “Oh yeah, girl the hair, the muscle, how could someone not fall for that whole buff-babe vibe you’ve got going on? Shit I almost did and I am decidedly gay,” he admitted. 

 

Killian looked over at her two friends, tears pricking her eyes. “R-really?” she asked, looking back and forth at Taako and Lup. 

 

Lup scoffed and Taako rolled his eyes. “No, doofus, we’re just going to lie to our very cool and good friend because we have nothing else better to do with ourselves,” Taako snapped. This time Killian knew that he was annoyed with good reason. She laughed a little and wiped at her eyes, shaking her head. 

 

“How’d I go so long without friends like you guys?” She asked.

 

“We could ask the same about you,” Lup replied. 

 

Killian pulled them into a hug, earning groans and complaints about being crushed and not being able to breathe. After letting go they all smiled tearfully at each other before disembarking the cart. 

 

They quickly unloaded the cart, and the twins handed off another basket full of food, more this time to send off to her new workers. 

 

After saying their goodbyes, Killian made her way to the front of the cart, before turning around with an idea. “You know, guys, I could come more than once a week,” she mentioned. “Then you’d always have fresh stuff. I mean I don’t grow mangoes but I have lots of other stuff I could bring.” She shrugged. “Just a thought,” she finished, then got in to the cart. 

 

Lup and Taako looked at eachother. 

 

“Huh,” Lup said. 

 

“Hadn’t thought of that,” Taako replied. 

  
~

The ride home was agonizing- she just wanted to  _ be there already.  _ By the time she rolled up to the farm, the sun was dipping under the hills, showering the farm in golden light. 

She entered the house, dropping her cowl on the back of a chair. She sniffed the air and tilted her head, walking in to the kitchen. 

 

Carey stood at the stove wearing an apron that was a little too small for her (it was Merles) that said ‘Kiss the Cook’ in bright orange letters. She danced subtly to the soft music coming from the living room and stirred whatever she had boiling on the stove, humming quietly. 

 

Killian watched her silently, her heart pounding so hard it might just break free from her chest. She stepped in to the kitchen sending a creak through the old wooden floor. Carey turned quickly, the spoon flying out of her hand directly at Killian, who caught it easily. Carey breathed a sigh of relief. “Shit, sorry Killian I thought we were about to get burgled or something,” she said, smiling up at Killian. God she never got tired of seeing that. 

 

Killian chuckled and stuck the wooden spoon in her mouth, tasting the residual liquid on it before walking over to Carey and dropping it back in the pot. “Nope, just me. Tastes good, by the way, what is it?” She asked, propping her arm up against the cabinet and leaning next to Carey. 

 

Careys eyes darted up Killians arm before looking back at the pot. “Stew, I don’t really know much about cooking but you can’t really fuck up stew,” she said, nervously stirring the pot. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Killian smile and nod, before standing up straight again. Carey breathed a sigh of relief, thinking she was leaving, but then felt Killians strong body pressed against her back. A big hand reached over her head and pulled open a cabinet, then grabbed a jar of something- small stones? 

 

Killian unscrewed the jar and broke one apart, dropping it in the stew. “Truffles, they’re hard to come by sometimes, but not if you have as many pigs as we do,” she said, then put the jar away and stepped back from Carey. 

 

The smell immediately changed from salty herbs to robust flavor and Killians mouth watered. She hoped it was done soon, because she hadn’t even touched the basket. “Oh uh, I brought some stuff home from some friends, its for you,” she said, grabbing the basket and setting it on the counter next to the stove. 

 

_ “...We” “...Home” “...For you”  _ Carey’s mind raced with hundreds of domestic scenarios as Killian prattled on about her day, absentmindedly stirring the pot and staring at the bread, cheese and sausages in the basket. Eventually the stew was finished and she ladled it in to two bowls and sat them on the counter. She pulled herself up on top of the counter and picked up her bowl and spoon, blowing lightly on it before taking a bite. 

 

Killians eyes lit up like the tree on Candlenights. “Holy crap, Carey this is great!” She exclaimed before proceeding to  _ drink  _ the bowl of hot soup.

 

Carey stared at her, stunned. “Dude, isn’t that like, hot?” she asked, spoon still in her mouth. 

Killian nodded, her nostrils flaring and tears running down her cheeks. “Mhm, buf if’s so goob,” she said with a mouth full of hot potatoes and carrots. 

 

Carey laughed, the spoon falling out of her mouth. “Oh, shit,” she said, placing her bowl on the counter and hopping down. 

 

Both Carey and Killian, in a moment of pure romance cliche, reached for the spoon. 

 

They both looked up, and locked eyes. Killians eyes flickered back down to the “Kiss the Cook” lettering just inches from her and then back up to Carey’s big, golden eyes. She never noticed, but there was a little green ring around her pupil, and she had cute specks dotting her scales, almost like freckles. 

 

Carey let out a shallow breath and stared back at Killian. She wanted to do it  _ GODS  _ did she want to just lean in and kiss her but she was her boss and also her roommate and also her… friend? Why would she wanna go and ruin all of that, she had so much going for her, anyways it had only been a week and-

 

_ ‘-God oh my GOD just KISS HER’  _ Killian kept repeating to herself internally, still staring at Carey. She glanced down at the spoon that was under Carey’s hand, which was under Killian's. She looked back up at Carey who looked just about as nervous Killian felt and breathed softly, bringing her other hand up shakily to place it on Carey's cheek. If she shied away, she wouldn’t kiss her- 

 

-But she didn’t. Carey leaned in to her hand and her eyes fluttered closed, her heart fluttering. She let out another shaky breath opened her eyes, only to see Killian leaning in and pressing a kiss gently to her lips. Carey blinked furiously, a blush quickly overtaking her face. 

 

She did it. After all the encouragement she got from her friends, after deciding that she’d be self-assured, she  _ did  _ it. Killian pressed a gentle kiss to Carey’s mouth, feeling the smooth scales against her lips. She stayed there for a moment, then pulled away and opened her eyes. She was greeted with a flustered blue face, and her cheeks began to redden again. “I uh, oh gods, uh, shit,” Killian began to stand, sputtering out unfinished sentences but was unable to finish as Carey threw her arms around Killian's neck and planted one right on her lips as she stood. She quickly wrapped her arms around Carey’s small torso as she stood and smiled in to the kiss, giggling a little bit. 

 

Carey pulled away, confused. “What?” she asked quietly, afraid she’d done something wrong. 

 

Killian began to laugh and shook her head. “It’s just that… I’ve wanted to do this all week, I never imagined it would happen on the kitchen floor because you, the most nimble person I’ve ever met, dropped a spoon,” she explained, continuing to laugh. 

 

“Shut up,” Carey growled playfully before pressing another kiss to Killians lips. Their fangs touched. It was super gay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO I HOPE U LIKED THAT ive been DYING to write this out, there were SO MANY scenarios that i had planned out but when it came down to it this one seemed the most organic and wasn't even on my list! dw just bc they kissed or whatever doesn't mean im gonna end this, we still have like 7 ships to get through B) anyways i hope you liked this but u know what I LIKE? when ppl leave me comments its my most favorite thing in the world i dont give a DAMN about kudos just tell me if you liked it! ill 100% reply! love u bich! thanks for reading my fanfic!


	8. Friendly Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!! hope u liked that last gay ass chapter! from here on out things will b picking up, we'll be seeing more ships and characters appearing!!!!!! i worked really hard on this chapter to get the interactions just right so i hope u like it!!!!!!!!!! xoxo love u bich!

 

Killian sat in the back corner of a quiet book shop reading a Fantasy novel about travelers from a far off planet saving the universe and sipped tea from a dainty china cup that was the size of a shot glass in her large hands. As hard as she tried, she couldn’t focus on the book and it’s interesting characters, only one person was on her mind. She thought back to the night before and smiled to herself. 

 

~The Night Before~

 

Killian set Carey back down on the floor and took her small hand in her own, running a thumb along her knuckles. She looked at Carey, who was smiling nervously at her. 

 

“So uh…” Carey laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her neck with her free hand. 

 

Killian chuckled. “So.” She replied, smiling softly at her. 

 

Carey let out a long breath. “So are we like… Girlfriends?” She asked tentatively. 

 

Killian bit her lip. “I- I uh, I’d like that,” she answered. “But, but only if you know, you would have me,” she added quickly. 

 

Carey’s face lit up, giving Killian a bright smile. “I’d really love nothing more than that,” she replied quietly. 

 

A bubble of laughter escaped from Killians chest. She lifted Carey from the floor and spun her around, burying her face in Carey’s neck and spinning her around. Careys tail knocked a container over with her tail but Killian didn’t care. They were  _ girlfriends!  _ Killian had never had a girlfriend before, she’d never had the opportunity- or never made one for herself, that was. 

 

At the loud clammering coming from the kitchen, Magnus shuffled out of Merles room rubbing his eyes. He stood in the doorway, one knuckle wiping the sleep from his left eye, mouth agape. He stared at Carey who was staring down at Killian with a look in her eye he hadn’t ever seen, and Killian holding her up in arms so strong it would make any guy jealous. 

 

“Uhhh, what’s up?” He asked in a scratchy, cracking voice. 

 

Killian and Carey’s head whipped over to Magnus and both of them flushed their respective colors in embarrassment. Killian set Carey back down on the counter and began frantically picking up kitchen utensils, shoving spoons and spatulas in to her arms. 

 

Carey smiled sheepishly at Magnus, who continued to stare at her. “Heyyyyyyy Mags,” she began. 

 

“Don’t long-hey Mags at me, Carey! What is going on here!” He exclaimed, gesturing to Killian who was still crawling on the floor grabbing a whisk at his feet. 

 

She looked up at him and grinned widely, then stood up and shoved the utensils back in their container. “Well, Magnus, when two girls like eachother very much-” 

 

“Oh god, ew, gross, don’t say another word, I’m happy for you two and I’m going back to bed,” he said, covering his eyes and putting out a shaking hand. He trudged back to bed and shut the door, before fist pumping and doing a victory dance- They did it themselves! Without him even having to lift a finger.  _ If it’s meant to be, then It’ll be,  _ he thought to himself. He fell asleep with a smile on his face. 

 

Carey chuckled as Magnus made his escape and looked at her girlfriend ( _ girlfriend!! _ ) and kicked her feet a little. Killian walked over to her and snaked her arms around Careys waist, pressing their foreheads together. 

 

Carey looked in her eyes- brown and warm with a sparkle of happiness in them. She placed a gentle kiss to Killians flat nose and giggled girlishly. 

 

Killian closed her eyes and let out a happy sigh. She opened them and took Carey’s hands and helped her down from the counter before leading her the living room and sitting down on the couch, patting the seat next to her. 

 

Carey obliged, sitting practically in her lap and snuggled in to her side. “You’re warm,” she said, breaking the few minutes of silence they’d endured. 

 

Killian let out a low rumbly chuckle, which Carey could feel vibrating in her chest. “Yeah I’m pretty sure I run hotter than the average joe,” Killian replied. 

 

“ _ I’ll  _ say,” Carey said with a wink and Killian blushed. 

 

“You.. Think..” She began.

 

“That you’re hot? Uh, yeah,” Carey finished, grinning up at Killian. 

 

The orc blushed again and looked away, squeezing her eyes shut. “Oh, uh, cool,” she managed to squeak out. 

 

Carey sat up and put a palm on the cheek Killian had turned away from her. “Are you okay?” Carey asked tentatively, tilting her head. 

 

Killian nodded, pressing her face in to Careys hand. “Yeah I uh, I just” she shrugged. “Not used to hearing it is all, I guess,” she explained, an apologetic look on her face. 

Carey tsked. “Well, get used to it because if we’re  _ girlfriends _ then you’ll hear a lot of things from me,” Carey tucked a piece of hair behind Killians small, pointed ear. “Starting with how cute your ears are, can you do this to mine?” Carey asked, rolling Killians earring in between the pads of her fingertips. 

 

“Nah,” Killian said, almost shaking her head. “Merle did this for me, bet he could for you though.” 

 

Carey sat back and folded her hands together, suddenly quiet. “Is he like, your dad?” 

 

Killian laughed. “Merle? No, gods no he’s,” she thought about all that he’d done for her, how well he’d taken care of her, how he always knew what to say- she really missed him. She hummed quietly to herself. “Yeah I guess… I guess he is kinda like my dad, I never really… Never really thought about it like that.” 

 

Carey nodded. “Must be nice,” she said quietly. 

 

Killian chuckled. “He’s kinda like that for everyone though. He could be your dad by extension,” she said, nudging Carey playfully. 

 

Carey chuckled. “Well, lets see if he even likes me,” she said with a shaky voice. 

 

Killian scoffed. “Carey if you’re worried about Merle not liking you, trust me, it might just be the other way around. He can take some getting used to. But he’s a good guy, nonetheless.” 

 

Carey nodded and yawned quietly, her eyes getting droopy. “I really do hope he likes me,” she said, resting her head on Killians chest. 

 

Killian smiled softly at the woman in her arms ( _ her arms!! _ ) and watched as Careys eyes fluttered shut. She couldn’t bear to move her, so she fell asleep with her new girlfriend snoozing delicately under her arm. 

 

~Present~

 

Killian thought about this morning, slipping out of Carey’s boa-like grasp had been quite the ordeal before she’d gotten on the road back to Phandalin. She’d dropped off the basket the twins had sent her with, earning a sleepy high five from Lup and a weepy hug from Taako, the latter asking when he’d find love. Killian told him maybe he was looking in the wrong places. He disagreed. 

 

When she’d entered The Lonely Librarian, Killian was greeted by a friendly face. Lucretia, her very first friend stood behind the counter, beaming. “Well, it’s about time you dropped in,” she said in that cool voice of hers. 

 

Killian walked around the counter and gave her a large hug, popping a few vertebrae in the process.

 

“Oof, thanks, needed that,” Lucretia said, bending her back and stretching.

 

Killian practically thrummed with excitement. “Lucretia, I have something really important to tell you and-” She was cut off by the jingling of a bell. Two legs stuck out from the bottom of a tall stack of boxes, a groaning voice from behind saying “Little help, mom?” 

 

Killian pulled the top box from his grasp and revealed the face of Lucretia’s son, Kravitz. He worked at Phandolin’s premier collegiate center as a teaching assistant for the orchestra director, Director Davenport. When he saw Killians face he broke in to a grin as big as his mother’s. “Killian!” he exclaimed, almost dropping the boxes in his hands. 

 

“Lemme help you with that bud,” she said, taking the remaining boxes and setting them on the counter. 

 

Lucretia walked around the counter and gave her son a hug, before he waved them both off, saying something about needing to grab lunch before work. 

 

Quickly running up the spiral staircase leading to the loft above the shop where she lived, Lucretia hastily prepared tea and brought it down to Killian, leaving her with one of her new books and a promise that she’d be over momentarily. 

 

Killian sat, dazed and smiling dopily, not noticing another ring of the bell above the door. She continued to read the same line on page 3 over and over again, only looking up when she heard one of the chairs at her table scrape on the floor. 

 

“Merle?” She said in a surprised tone. 

 

“Heya kiddo,” he said with a wave, leaning over to pat her bicep. “How’s it been?” He asked, smiling kindly up at her. 

 

Killian set her book down, letting out a long gust of breath that ruffled Merles beard a bit. “It’s been… It’s uh, it’s been great, Merle,” she said, finishing with a disbelieving laugh. “I mean, don’t get me wrong I miss you a lot,” she narrowed her eyes at him, “And you didn’t even give me a proper goodbye,” Killian said in a tone bordering on scolding. 

 

Merle winced dramatically. “Oh, Pan have mercy I know, I know Killian. I’m real sorry, Mavey was just so  _ excited,”  _ he began in an apologetic tone. 

 

Killian waved her hand, signalling him to stop. “No no, don’t worry, you leaving was probably the best thing that ever happened to me,” she replied. 

 

He feigned offense. “Wow, can you get any ruder?” He said with a chuckle. “What’s goin on then? 

 

Killian folded her hands and bounced her leg excitedly. “I’ll tell you when Lucretia is over here, I don’t wanna spoil the surprise,” she said coyly. 

 

Merle huffed and leaned back in the white wrought iron tea chair, crossing his arms in annoyance. 

 

Lucretia approached the table, chuckling to herself at the scene before her. It looked like Killian was sitting on a backed stool and Merle a high-chair without a platter- they really were an odd couple of friends. 

 

She set down two more cups and saucers and then pulled the chair out between the two of them, smiling and sipping from her cup.

 

“Okay, so now that she’s here you gonna tell us?” Merle blurted, reaching out quickly for his cup and sipping it. 

Killian nodded. “Well, first of all I made some friends,” she began. Lucretia’s face lit up and she clasped her hands over her heart. 

 

Merle coughed into his cup, sending droplets of oolong into his frizzy beard. “Well damn! Been gone for a week and I’ve already been replaced,” he set his cup down. “So who is it?” 

 

Killian tossed her head to the left, as Grab n Grub was right down the block. “The twins from Grab n Grub, they were so nice to me Merle I don’t think anyone besides you and Lucretia have treated me so… Normally,” she explained, a smile creeping on to her face. 

 

Merle nodded and grunted in approval, and Lucretia nodded enthusiastically. “Oh yes, I know those two. They’re quite something else, aren’t they?” she replied. 

 

Killian nodded enthusiastically, her hair falling in to her face. She blew it back and continued. “And Merle, I took your advice and got some farm hands…” 

 

Merle nodded again. “Good, good, I knew you needed some more help around the property,” he said solemnly. 

 

“...One of whom is my girlfriend,” she finished with a nervous grin. 

 

Now it was Lucretia’s turn to choke, tea spilling down the front of her soft gray shirt. “You- wh- what?” She said in shock, her eyes wide. 

 

Killian rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, grinning. “Yeah I mean it happened pretty fast but she’s real great, I uh…” She laughed giddily. “Yeah she’s something else.” 

 

Merle narrowed his eyes at her. “Now how’d you meet this girl,” he inquired, leaning in to the table with an analyzing eye. 

 

Killian gulped. “Well they were… kinda trespassing,” she said nervously, running a hand through her thick black hair.

 

Merle let out a boisterous laugh, beginning a hacking cough halfway through. He wheezed and Lucretia sat in stunned silence. 

 

“So… What you’re saying is that you’re seeing a ruffian,” Lucretia said, narrowing her eyes. 

 

Killian let out an angry huff. “Hey now, no need to name call. Carey’s real great, and she knows her way around an orchard,”  _ And a gals heart.  _

 

Lucretia tapped her foot on the ground. “I dunno Killian, this just… Smells fishy.” 

 

Killian chuckled. “You’re probably smelling Merle.”

 

Merle feigned offense. “Me? Stinky? I’d never!” He reached an arm up and smelled the pit of his gaudy floral button down and grimaced. “I take that back.” he said with a cheeky grin. 

 

Lucretia fanned the shared air between them towards Merle, grimacing. “Good god man, put your arm down!” she exclaimed, pinching her nose. “I don’t want my shop smelling like crusty dwarf when I open up again,” she scolded jokingly. 

 

Merle just raised his arm up and leaned closer. “What, you don’t like the smell of stinky dwarf pit?” he egged. 

 

The three of them laughed, and Merle put his arm down and held his teacup, staring meaningfully in to the teacup. “You know, maybe she’s a ruffian but so was Killian if I remember correctly,” he said, picking up the cup and taking a sip, giving Lucretia a side eye. 

 

Lucretia sighed and crossed her arms, then rubbed the bridge of her nose. “I know, I know I’m being hypocritical it’s just,” She looked up at Killian through her fingers and sighed. “I don’t want you getting hurt, Killian,” she said softly. 

 

Killian shrugged. “Hey, if I get hurt that’s in the future. Right now, I’m gonna enjoy it while I have it.” 

 

Merle nodded solemnly, and glanced over to Lucretia who sighed slowly. 

 

“Alright,” Lucretia said. 

 

“Alright?” Killian asked. 

 

“Alright, I give you my blessing,” she said shortly. 

 

Killian laughed heartily. “Your blessing? Who are you, my dad?” she said, chuckling to herself. 

 

Lucretia huffed. “No, but I thought I was important enough to you that you’d accept it,” she sniffed.

 

Killian nodded and smiled, placing a hand on her older friends shoulder. “Thanks, Lucretia.” 

 

Merle stretched and groaned, then pushed back from the table, shaking the tea cups. “Alright, well I’d better get back to the kiddos. I left Mookie with Paloma, Mavis should be around here somewhere…” He glanced around and then a small red haired head popped through a hole in the bookshelf. She grinned toothily at Killian and ran around, giving her a big hug. 

 

“I missed you so much Killian! I wish you could come to Neverwinter with Dad and Mooks,” she said, pushing up her glasses. 

 

Killian chuckled and gave her a tight squeeze, sighing. “I wish I could too, but then who would take care of the farm?” She asked.

 

Mavis sighed and pouted slightly. “I know, I know… But no one lets me read to them like you do! Mookie can’t sit still long enough, and Dad,” she threw him an annoyed face, “Dad just says he doesn’t like all my academic mumbo jumbo.” 

 

Killian scoffed and glared at Merle. “It’s not mumbo jumbo, Merle. Maybe if you listened to your daughter you’d actually  _ learn  _ something for once,” she bit at him. 

 

He raised his hands in surrender. “Alright, alright fine, Mavey you can read to me as soon as we get home.” 

 

Mavis grinned widely and gave Killian another hug, then hugged Lucretia and took her father’s hand. 

 

Killian and Lucretia waved them off, and stood in quiet for a few moments after the bell sounded off. 

 

Killian sighed and glanced over at her friend, whose arms were wrapped around her torso. “Everything alright with you, Lucretia?” She asked softly. 

 

Lucretia ran a hand over her short white hair, digging her fingers in to her curls. “I dunno Killian, I’m really happy for you don’t get me wrong but it seems like…” she trailed off and sighed. “It’s silly, I know, especially for someone my age but… I just don’t want to be alone,” she finished, looking up at Killian with sad eyes. 

 

Killians lip trembled, her eyes threatening to spill over with tears. Lucretia was the strongest, most kind woman she’d ever met. If anyone deserved love, it wasn’t Killian, it was her friend. 

 

She enveloped her in a gentle hug and Lucretia let out a small sob, sniffling in to her friends shirt. 

 

Killian rubbed her back soothingly. “I know how you feel Lucretia. You deserve love but, you know you’re not alone, right?” She asked in a soft tone. 

 

Lucretia lifted her head, sniffling. “But I am, Killian! You only stop by once every few months, Krav barely ever comes home because he has better things to do, Merle lives in Neverwinter again… I feel so isolated,” she sighed and wiped her eyes, sniffling again. 

 

Killian sighed, feeling guilty. “I’m sorry Lucretia, I didn’t realize… Gods I wish I had a stone, I’d call you every day and check on you and-”

 

Suddenly Lucretia perked up, her eyes lighting up. “One second, I’ll be right back!” She said, then rushed up the staircase to her loft. She descended a few moments later with a large chunk of crystal hanging from a silver chain. She held it out to Killian, who took it tentatively. 

 

“It’s a little old, I’ll admit, but it was my first stone. It never stopped working so I kept it around just in case mine broke but,” She lifted the necklace she had tucked under her collar and showed Killian her significantly smaller purple stone that gave off a faint light. “I charmed it to be virtually indestructible by taking components from that stone,” she explained, gesturing to the crystal in Killians hand. 

 

Killian blinked a few times, standing in stunned silence. “This.. You’re giving me this?” She asked, completely shocked.

Lucretia shrugged. “Well yes, I’m not doing anything with it-” She was cut off by another vertebrae cracking hug from her friend and she let out a gasping laugh.

 

Killian held the stone in her hand excitedly and bounced on the balls of her feet. Lucretia quickly showed her how to add her frequency, sending an earsplitting screech throughout the shop from their close proximity. 

 

After saying their goodbyes, Killian promised to return the next time she came in to town for a delivery and she went on her merry way, new Stone hanging around her neck.


	9. Double Dating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took me Longer than usual, i've had some p bad inspo block and it was hard for me to get this one out. i personally am not super satisfied with it, but i had to put out some mullet fan service as soon as possible. i really hope you like it, leave me a comment if you do! <3 xoxoxoxo

Barry J Bluejeans, health inspector extraordinaire was having a great day. An outbreak of food poisoning throughout the city was not something the Public Health Department in Phandalin took lightly. Luckily, they had Barry’s brains on his side. He’d easily tracked down the source of the poisoning- The Grab n Grub, a popular establishment among citizens of all races and classes throughout the city. He too, had been there a few times to grab a carton of eggs. He was quite surprised to see that his regular grocer could be so careless, but upon further exploration Barry found not one but _ three  _ large cases of food poisonings in three separate cities. He’d finally realized the problem was at the source. 

 

Over his weekend, Barry had travelled four hours to Sazed’s Sanctuary, a farm specializing in tropical fruits- though their arid climate was not exactly what the fruit needed. He’d spoken with Sazed, who seemed like a nice enough fellow with something to hide. After he’d spoken to a few employees without much trouble at all, he’d gleaned that Sazed had been transmuting his fruits from looking wrinkled and pruny to plump and ripe. Barry was slightly disgusted, realizing he’d been eating virtually rotten food for lunch three times a week. 

 

He’d easily shut operations down with a few calls from his stone, and Sazed was taken in to police custody for causing the outbreak. Barry heaved a sigh of relief. He’d be able to continue to shop at the grocer closest to his home-  _ And see her,  _ he thought to himself, flushing a dark red and running his hand through his luscious hair. 

 

He’d been confused the first few times he’d been a patron, not realizing that there was indeed twins running the shop, and often mistook Taako and Lup for eachother. That was, well… Before he started pining for her. 

 

The woman was just, God’s she was absolutely resplendent. Barry never thought himself much of a bard, but he knew he’d be able to write sonnets for hours about how her freckles reminded him of constellations or how when she laughed it was boisterous and full of spirit. 

 

Of course, he never had the nerve to speak with her other than a few brief words exchanged at the till. But today he’d be changing that. 

 

Collar straightened and belt secure, Barry pulled his wallet that contained his Official Badge and ID out and pushed open the door to the Grab n Grub.

 

He immediately shielded his eyes as one of the many crystals hanging from the ceiling refracted light from the high windows in to his glasses, blinding him temporarily. Barry removed his glasses and rubbed his eye, grumbling quietly to himself. When he replaced his glasses, a smaller figure was standing before him. 

 

Lup had spotted him immediately- how could she not recognize that beautiful, haunting mullet? Except for instead of the normal red hooded jacket and jeans, the handsome Mullet Man wore a pair of  _ tight  _ navy slacks, a button down and a bright orange vest that said ‘Public Works’ in black block letters. She easily pieced together that he was the health inspector and rushed over to greet him, flipping the charm switch on. 

 

Barry blinked at Lup who smiled eagerly up at him. “Hiya,” she said, grinning widely. “Business or pleasure?” 

 

Barry choked slightly, covering it with a indiscreet cough. “Oh, uh, business today, unfortunately,” he replied, cringing at his choice of words.

 

Lup clasped her hands behind her back and blew out a steady stream of air. “So I’m assuming you already heard about our…” She trailed off and looked up at him, surprised to see him smiling widely. She noticed how straight his teeth were, his smile a little blinding. 

 

“I did, I did, and actually that’s what I’m here to talk to you about,” Barry said. “I’m sure you’re probably expecting the worst, that’s usually what comes with the vest,” he elaborated sheepishly, gesturing to the gaudy orange he was adorned with. “But I’ve actually got some pretty good news. Turns out it wasn’t even your shops fault at all, it was the source,” he explained with a grin. “Now unfortunately that means those mangoes won’t be crossing in to your shop again any time soon, but I’m sure you’ll figure something out to supplement them.” He found himself easily talking to her, now that it was more work oriented as opposed to personal.

 

Lup stared up at him confusedly. “The source..? What does that mean?” She asked, crossing her arms. 

 

Barry shrugged. “The place where the fruit is sourced, in your case, Sazed’s Sanctuary.” 

 

Lup’s eyes widened. “I  _ knew  _ he was good for nothing!” She clenched a fist, staring at the floor angrily and thinking about her former friend. They’d stopped seeing much of Sazed after Taako broke up with him, but Paloma liked his fruit so much they’d continued to buy from him. She quickly looked up at Barry, a fire in his eyes. “Did that sneaky fucker get shut down? Cause if not I’ll go over there ‘n-” 

 

Barry laughed and put his hands up, surprised at how easily the sound came out around Lup. “No, no he’s done for I already took care of that myself,” he explained, smiling at her. 

 

Lup demeanor relaxed and she gave him a friendly punch in the arm, grinning. “Well gosh, thanks Mullet Man,” she said, before a red flush crept across her face. 

 

Barry snorted. “M-mullet Man?” he asked, a bubble of hysterical laughter escaping. 

 

Lup looked away bashfully. “Well shit dude, it’s not like you ever stick around long enough for me to ask your name, gotta call you somethin’,” she muttered. 

 

Barry’s smile faltered and he cleared his throat and stuck out his hand. “Well you can call me Barry,” he replied. Lup looked back at him and then at his hand and slowly took it, shaking it gently. She couldn’t help but notice how pudgy his fingers were, they were like cushions on her own bony fingers. Plus, no wedding ring, so that was a bonus. 

 

Taako glanced over from arranging the cherry baskets and let out a disgusted snort. Dropping a green basket he wandered over to where his sister was making oogly eyes at a man- Oh shit, was that the  _ guy?  _ Taako quickly turned on his heel, avoiding eye contact with either of them,  _ especially  _ his sister. He fucked this up, he wouldn’t hear the end of it for a month. Didn’t mean he couldn’t tease her about it later, though. She’d been waiting for an opportunity to speak to him since he’d come in the first time, but he seemed like a pretty busy guy. Taako hummed to himself as he thought about his sister and began to arrange the cherries again, zoning out for a few minutes until he heard the bell above the door chime again. 

 

He turned around once more with a smug look on his face, expecting to see a mullet trailing out the door, but was surprised to see his sister raptly paying attention to everything he said, and even  _ more  _ surprised to see tall, dark and handsome moseying over to Taako. Taako cursed under his breath and turned back around, absentmindedly placing baskets. 

 

Kravitz stood at a table full of apricots and glanced over at Taako, taking a subtle step closer. “You’re avoiding me,” he said in a low voice, cautious of prying ears. 

 

Taako continued his work and scoffed. “Like I could, we work right next door to each other,” he hissed, throwing a death-like glare at Kravitz. 

 

Krav sighed. “Listen, Taako I understand that you have like issues or whatever, but avoiding me isn’t going to help our situation-” 

 

Taako straightened his back and turned to Kravitz, making a  _ zip-your-beautiful-lips-you-insolent-fool  _ gesture and glanced around. Seeing that Lup was rightfully occupado, he pressed a long index finger in to Kravitz chest, glaring up at him. “No you listen here,  _ bucko,”  _ he replied, a scowl on his face. “Don’t go around acting like you know me, capisce? We went out, we had some fun, it was whatever.” He dropped his hand and wrinkled his brows before turning back to his cherries. “Now leave me alone, I’m workin.” 

 

Kravitz sighed and ran his hands along his braids. “Taako, you know I wouldn’t want to do anything to hurt you…”  _ So why are you hurting me?  _ He thought to himself before continuing. “I don’t understand why you won’t give me a chance.” 

 

Taako turned around again, practically trembling with frustration. “No, Kravitz, I  _ don’t  _ know that!” he yelled exasperatedly, catching the eye of his sister and her companion. They were the only four in the store, as it was technically closed on account of the food poisoning. “I don’t know you at all! And, get this, I don’t  _ want to!”  _ Taako breathed heavily before turning on his heel and storming away, pushing aside a thick drape and disappearing in to the room adjacent. 

 

Lup’s conversation with Barry was cut short by her brother making yet another scene and she apologetically left Barry behind with a “See you Sunday!” before making her way into the back room. 

 

Barry blinked, his mind reeling over what had just happened. Not only did Lup call him 1) Her hero but she also invited him out to lunch as a thank-you. He felt his cheeks redden as he watched her leave the room, and then glanced over at the only other person in the store. 

 

Kravitz walked dejectedly towards the door, glancing up at some dude with a sick mullet and nodding before he left. Barry soon followed and the store was quiet. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ggfjfgllds okay im Really sorry this took so much longer than i thought it would! i feel like im kinda losing steam and messing up with some stuff but im just!!!!! ahhh i have a lot going on LOL!! anyways this is a little shorter than i would have liked it to be but im not even aspiring for perfection anymore tbh im Never going to meet my own standards. 
> 
> also something im a Little worried about is how fast Killian is changing?? ? like i know this fic is Super fast paced but 1) im indulging myself and i wanna get to the good shit u know &2) im a very amateur writer this is Quite Literally the first piece of writing ive shared with anyone since i was 11 so like please bear with me !!! my rationale is that Killian is a perfect peachy baby but hasn't had the opportunity to let her sparkling personality shine!!!! so now that she's got friends shes blossoming in to her wonderful self!!!
> 
> this is a really long authors note sorry but one thing u should know before continuing on is that i've written 52 pages of college spaced 12 pt Arial font fanfiction and i never even wrote papers that long for college. this is Literally the most ive ever written and shared and im like very very grateful to everyone who's been so supportive of me and my writing, especially my friends noah and john! johns always letting me bounce ideas off of him (he named the Grab n Grub) and noah is so supportive and awesome they made me fan art yall! you can find it on my blog (starblastin.tumblr.com/tagged/growing pains, i believe) and if not, just leave me a comment or send me a message and i'll link you!!! 
> 
> again, all jokes aside, you guys truly make my day when we interact and im so so grateful for all your support!!! i hope you like this chapter xoxoxoxo

Taako paced back and forth anxiously, waiting for Lup to tear him a new one. He hadn’t told his sister that he’d gone on a date with the literal man of his dreams a week ago, mainly because he didn’t want her to get worked up over nothing. It was nothing. It  _ was. _

 

Lup breezed in to the room and hopped up on to a washing table, crossing her ankles and arms and peered down at Taako. He fiddled with his braid and wouldn’t meet her eye. She cleared her throat and tilted her head, then raised a brow. 

 

Taako sighed exasperatedly, tossing his hands in the air in submission. “God, okay, listen, I went out on like  _ one  _ date with him-” 

 

“You’re dating the fucking grim-reaper-next-door?” She practically screeched from her perch. 

 

“No, god Lup that’s what I’m trying to tell you! I don’t want to date him, I don’t want to date anyone for that matter! It was, it was just s-stupid,” he looked away and raised a hand to cover his mouth, his face flushed. 

 

Lup rolled her eyes. “Puh-lease, obviously it wasn’t just  _ nothing, _ ” she goaded. 

 

Taako squeezed his eyes shut. “It was really fun okay! God what do you want me to say, I’m head over heels in love for him? That I’d bend over backwards for him?” Taako exclaimed from behind his hand, his voice a little muffled. 

 

Lup gave a full body cackle, throwing her head and shoulders out and letting out a shrill laugh. She hopped off the table and wrapped an arm around Taako’s shoulders, ruffling his perfectly mussed messy braid, earning a whine of protest from him. 

 

“Listen dude, you’re allowed to like people, even after everything that happened, okay?” She said in a softer tone. 

 

Taako sighed and dropped his hand, slouching a bit. Thinking about his past relationship was… hard. And he felt like, if he can’t even look back on that without crying, what makes him ready for a new one? Doesn’t he still need time to heal? Of course, healing isn’t linear and yeah, maybe someone smiling and laughing at your dumb jokes  _ does  _ feel a little rejuvenating… Taako groaned and leaned his head on his sister’s shoulder. 

 

“Am I a total sap?” He whined at her. 

 

She snorted. “You’re a sap, and an idiot,” she replied, shoving him off of her. “Go make up with your boyfriend or whatever.” 

 

Taako stumbled away with her with a look of betrayal on his face. “You’re my worst sister,” he grumbled before turning towards the door. 

 

“I’m your only sister, and you’re morally obligated to love me,” she called back to him. 

 

As he exited his shop, Taako glanced around the street, wondering which way he could have gone. He ended up wandering to the left and when the road split again, he wandered to the right. Eventually, he came across a bookstore he’d frequented with his Aunt. Glancing in the windows, he saw Killian emerging from the far back of the shop. 

 

Killian stepped outside and grinned widely at the sight before her. Taako, in all his regality stood before her. “Hey, what’s up?” she said, putting a hand out for a fist bump. Magnus had taught it to her, saying it was something he picked up in Rockport. It seemed right. 

 

Taako quizzically obliged and smiled back up at her. “Oh cha’boys just lookin around for someone, maybe it was you all along,” he replied with a wink. 

 

Killian chuckled and shook her head. “Can I help you find them? I know a coupla folks around here,” she said. 

 

Taako shrugged. “Doubt it, his names Kravitz-”

 

“Thick black braids, bout 6’4, goth as all hell?” She replied with a grin. 

 

Taako stared at her baffledly. “I- wha- how-” 

 

Killian jerked a thumb back at the shop. “This is his moms shop,” she said. Glancing to her right, Killian noticed the man himself approaching. “Well then if it isn’t the devil himself,” she said coyly, grinning. “I’ve gotta jet, Taako, my  _ girlfriend  _ is waiting for me.” 

 

Taako choked. “Girl- Girlfriend? Excuse me? What are you-” but Killian was already rounding the corner. He heard a throat clear behind him and he turned his head around slightly, blanching when he saw it was Kravitz. He’d gone off in search of him but hadn’t the slightest idea what he was going to say when he saw him. 

 

Taako turned around and huffed a sigh, crossing his arms. “Well Krav,” he began, blowing air out dramatically. “This guy’s uh, this guy’s not great at apologies my dude but…” He looked up at Kravitz, hoping that his apology came across as sincere. “I’m real sorry, I’ve got a whole lot of bull shit up in here that needs some sortin’ through but that shouldn’t mean you have to suffer.” 

 

As Taako stared up at him earnestly, laying a portion of his heart bare, Kravitz couldn’t help but forgive him instantly. He stepped closer and cupped the elfs face, smiling down kindly. “It’s alright, Taako, really, I'm just happy to see you,” he replied softly. 

 

Taako laid a hand atop Kravitz’ and leaned his cheek in, sighing softly and happily. A clearing of a throat caught them both by surprise and the two of them turned, laying their eyes upon a rather perturbed bookkeeper. 

 

~

 

Killian rumbled in to the awning and parked the wagon, hopping out with ease. The sun had begun its descent, the light casting a golden haze on the farm. Killian smiled, the evening sun warm on her face. 

 

She walked in to the house and set her bag on the table and walked in to the kitchen. Magnus was flipping potato pancakes as Carey watched on in amusement, eating a bundle of grapes. Their eyes met and Killians heart thumped loudly when Carey smiled widely. “Welcome home,” she said. 

 

Killian rushed over and cupped the back of her neck before kissing her softly. “Hi,” she replied after pulling away. 

 

Magnus pulled a face at them. “God you two, can you like not make googly eyes at each other for like, two seconds?” 

 

Killian and Carey both looked away bashfully and fidgeted, embarrassed by their lack of self-restraint. 

 

Magnus sighed in mock-annoyance and went back to flipping pancakes, slipping some out of the pan and on to a plate. Carey reached over to grab one, but her scaly hand met a hot spatula, and she drew it back quickly. Magnus narrowed his eyes and dumped more potatoes in to the pan.

 

Carey growled slightly and rolled her eyes, then crossed her arms. “Mags is just jealous cause he doesn’t have a hot buff girlfriend like me,” she said smugly.

 

Magnus opened his mouth to protest but couldn’t explain his way out of blushing fiercely. 

 

Carey laughed . “Ha! See! He can’t even deny it!” She exclaimed and hopped off the counter. She grabbed Killians hand and began to drag her girlfriend out of the kitchen, then looked back at Magnus. “We’ll take our affection elsewhere, you just keep moping in here.” 

 

Magnus stammered as they left the house, then cursed when he smelled burning potato. 

 

~

 

Carey lead Killian through the orchard, ducking under weighed-down branches. Killian smiled widely as they maneuvered in and out of the rows, the lightning bugs catching her eye as they began to blink on. 

 

Eventually Carey came to a halt at the end of the orchard, where a ratty tarp from the barn had been laid out on the ground. On it were a few bowls of fruit, a loaf of bread, and a small bottle of whiskey. Killian eyed over the spread, her smile growing wider. “Did you do this?” She asked, looking over at a nervous Carey. 

 

“Well, Mags helped with the booze but I picked all this today, and we never ate the bread you brought back for us.” Carey stepped on to the tarp and sat down, wrapping her tail around her knees. She rested her elbows on her knees and then her chin in her hands as she watched Killian lower herself down and sit cross legged across from her.

 

Killian reaches across the blanket and grabbed a plum, taking a bite that almost consumed the whole thing and spit the pit in to her palm. She threw it over her shoulder and popped the rest in her mouth, humming happily.

 

Carey stared fondly at Killian as the hungry gal continued to devour pieces of fruit. So much had changed in the spanse of barely a week. Her heart thrummed with happiness, her shoulders felt light and the fog of fear that had previously clouded her thoughts had all mut dissipated. Because of one person.

 

Killian glanced up from an orange she’d split in half and handed a chunk to Carey, who took it gladly. They sat in silence, each of them just enjoying the others presence and a delicious orange. 

 

The sun finally dipped below the horizon, and Killian sighed happily as the stars began to twinkle. She flopped onto her back and stared up at the night sky, a cheek-splitting smile plastered on her face. 

 

“Today was amazing. This is beautiful,” Killian said to Carey, squinting an eye and tilting her head, trying to identify the constellation above her. 

 

“Sure is,” Carey replied, still staring at Killian as she lounged in front of her. She ended up crawling across the blanket and laying down next to Killian, resting her head on her girlfriends large bicep. She rolled her head to the right and met Killians eye, who had been staring at her in surprise. 

 

They both burst in to a fit of giggles and Killian pressed her forehead to Careys. After calming down, they stared at each other for a few moments, before Killian pressed a gentle kiss to Carey's mouth. Carey smiled in to it and curled up closer to her girlfriend, weaving her fingers through her thick hair. 

 

The two girls stayed like that for a long time, enjoying the sounds of nature and twinkling stars that stared down at them contentedly. If Carey had ever prayed for bliss, it had been presented to her finally. 


	11. Budding Potential

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hgjgrdsf okay i left a few unanswered questions in here im sure but i wILL answer them!! sorry it took so long to upload ggggggg class starts soon n ive been mad stressed! 
> 
> i hope y'all like this chapter, I'm trying to feature Mags more often! its gonna branch off for a little while i think giving me some time to develop him bc lowkey this was supposed to be a more Magnus-centric fic can u believe it? 
> 
> up until now i've been like writing this chapter by chapter but i think im going to start pre-writing more chapters and releasing them regularly? i have class mon-wed so i was thinking sunday & wednesday would be update days? tell me what u think in the comments!!!  
> xoxoxoxoxo

Magnus lifted the ice box open and pulled out his plate of leftover potato pancakes. He picked on up, the cold mush breaking in half, and shoved the remaining half in his mouth. It was 10 am, and he had nothing to do today. 

 

He sat the plate on the coffee table and sat down on the couch. He glanced around and then stood again and pulled open the curtains to the large living room window. He was blinded by bright light and stumbled backwards, his calves hitting the side of the wooden table and sending him crashing on to it. The sound of crunching glass and wood rang in his ears and he squeezed his eyes shut as he hit the ground. 

 

Groaning he sat up and glanced around. His pancakes had been demolished. Damn. Not to mention the table. 

 

“Shit,” he whispered under his breath, mouth still full of potato. Luckily, Killian and Carey had left earlier in the morning on a delivery, so he was alone. He stood up and examined the wreckage below him. The table had crumpled under his weight, and it had been pretty hardy wood. He sighed. Who knew how expensive this thing was? 

 

He ran a hand through his long shaggy hair and shook his head, feeling extremely foolish. He began to clean up the wreckage, hauling it on to the porch to bring over to their scrap pile. 

 

After all the glass and wood had been loaded in to a wheelbarrow, Magnus made his way to the back side of the barn. Killian had been tossing un-usable farm items back there for a good while- it was essentially a large pile of garbage. He dumped the wheelbarrow and began stepping backwards, but stopped when something caught his eye.

A large wooden door, cracking and discolored around the edges laid propped against the back wall of the barn. Laid in the center of the wood was a stained glass piece that depicted many different plants and fruit. An idea suddenly came to him, much to his surprise, and Magnus began his work piecing his idea together. 

 

Killian and Carey arrived later in the day, and worried when they couldn’t find Magnus in the house. He’d spent most of his day in the barn, measuring, nailing and sanding. It had come much easier to him than he’d thought, and he was actually quite impressed with himself.  

 

He stepped out into the dwindling sunlight, holding his project. Killian waved at him from the porch and he waved back, making his way over to the house. 

 

Killian squinted her eyes, trying to discern what Magnus was carrying under his arm.

 

“What the hell happened to the coffee table?” Carey called out from inside. 

 

Magnus stopped in front of Killian and scratched his head with his free hand sheepishly. “I uh… Kinda broke it?” he explained simply. 

 

Killians eyebrows shot up and she crossed her arms, waiting for him to continue. 

 

“I cleaned it all up, and I broke a plate too but while I was dumping the wood I found something and well,” he lifted his work from under his arm and showed it to Killian. 

 

A gasp caught in her throat. The door had belonged to a road-side fruit stand Merle’s family had run decades ago. When they’d first met, he’d asked Killian to help him demolish the place. It ended up being the perfect place for her to live, and she’d spent lots of time refurbishing it but had let the door go considering it had been all but falling apart. 

 

She looked at it now and was astonished. Magnus had cut away the rotting wood and trimmed it down to just around the glass. He’d sanded the sides and re-used some stool pegs from the garbage pile to create a perfect, ovular glass-top table. Killian took it from him gingerly and grinned widely. “I didn’t like that table anyways. Took up too much room.”

 

Magnus sighed in relief and grinned back at Killian.

 

Over the next week or so, Magnus improved his carpentry- it seemed like he really had a knack for it! He built a large open back shelf that he mounted against a window and placed the plants that had been occupying the dining room table on it. He removed the rotting wood from the windowsill in the front room and replaced it with a thick wooden beam he’d found. He did maintenance on the fence surrounding the house, on some siding that was sun bleached, and cleaned out a junk room in the barn where he set up a workbench and the tools he’d been using.

 

Every day the farm looked a little more rejuvenated. Killian and Carey had focused on farm chores, while Magnus had worked on carpentry and more domestic tasks like making dinner and tidying up the house.

 

At one point, the three of them had gotten together and packed away all of Merle's belongings that he was going to take with him. He’d called Killian on her stone and gave her the general run-down on what to take and toss. Three days later he arrived with a large, ornate wagon, two finely dressed men to help him move, and his kids. 

 

Mavis immediately ran to Killian, who scooped her up and spun her around before giving her a big hug. Mavis took her friends large finger in her small hand and smiled toothily up at her. Mookie came next and jumped up on to Killians arm. She lifted him easily and tossed him in the air before carefully catching him and setting him on her shoulder. 

 

“C’mon kiddos, you didn’t even give her a chance to say hi,” Merle said as he waddled over, placing his hands on his hips. 

 

“Hi Killian,” the two kids chimed. She laughed and nodded at Merle. 

 

“How’s it goin, old fart?” she jibed. 

 

He narrowed his eyes at her. “For the record, just cause you don’t live to 500 doesn’t mean I’m old,” he grumbled as he made his way towards the house. Carey had been standing in the doorway but as soon as Merle’s trajectory was aimed for the door she scurried away as fast as she could. 

 

Killian slid Mookie down her arm and caught him by the back of the shirt and set him down. Mavis lead them both inside where Merle stood in front of a very nervous looking Carey and Magnus, arms crossed. 

 

Carey’s yellow eyes flickered over to Killian but she didn’t budge. They both remained under the scrutinous eye of Merle Highchurch before he clapped loudly and rubbed his hands together, making everyone jump. “Well, you two seem nice enough, let’s get to moving shall we?” he boomed. 

 

The two nicely dressed men stepped inside. One, a half elf with dark hair, placed a hand on Merles shoulder, prompting a sigh from him. “Ugh. Right,” Merle turned tail and walked back outside, Mookie following after him. 

 

The two men went further in to the house and Killian watched them warily. They entered Mookies room briefly and then left, arms filled with boxes. 

 

Killian let them walk by, noting one of them looking particularly dejected about the whole situation.    
  


“I uh, can I help?” Killian asked before the first stepped out the door. 

 

He turned around, bumping in to the other man and sending him sprawling on the floor, instantly covered in Mookies assorted stuffed toys. Killian quickly bent down and began to pick them up and Mavis watched, giggling quietly. 

 

“You’ve done enough, thanks,” the one from the floor snapped at her in a monotone voice. 

 

The dark-haired human rolled his eyes. “Don’t listen to him, he’s just mad because he’s not home serenading some hottie,” he said, before adjusting the box and holding out a  hand. “I’m Avi, I work for Lord Artemis Sterling,” he explained with a smile. 

 

Killian stood, took his hand and shook it, her eyes wide. “A lord, huh?” She asked, her voice mystified. She’d never met someone so grand. How the heck did Merle know them in the first place?

 

The other half-elf man continued to grumble to himself, shoving stuffed animals in the box. “He’s not just some  _ hottie, _ okay?” he retorted back. 

 

“Oh right, he’s your  _ muse,”  _ Avi drawled. He laughed before adjusting the box  again. “Anyways, we’re good here, Sterling sent us so Merle could have some time to spend with his friends.”

Killian nodded and watched them as they walked back outside. Immediately she felt someone at her side and glanced over to see Carey standing close to her. A thought occurred to her and she let out a quiet ‘oh!’ before picking Mavis up and facing her towards Carey. 

 

“Mavis, this is Carey,” she explained. Magnus sidled up to his friends and waved, smiling warmly. “And that’s Magnus. They’ve been helping me on the farm.”

 

Mavis nodded solemnly and waved. “Thank you for helping Miss Killian, my dad really appreciates it,” she said. 

 

Magnus grinned. “Not a problem!” he boomed. “Happy to help!” 

 

Carey rolled her eyes and smiled up at Mavis as well. “It’s nice to meet you, Mavis,” she said, holding out a fist to bump. Mavis obliged and Carey smiled toothily at Killian who's heart swelled with happiness. 

 

Eventually Mookies room was cleared out and Avi signaled to Merle it was time to go. The group had sat outside at a picnic table Magnus had assembled and socialized while Mookie climbed trees and Mavis read under one. It was familiar yet different. Killian liked different. 

 

Their goodbyes were a little long, Mookie not wanting to let go of Magnus and Mavis not leaving Carey’s side. If that was a sign that they were good people, Merle would take it. 

 

They loaded up eventually and Merle hung back, squinting up at Killian. She lowered herself to a knee and Merle placed a hand on her shoulder. “Kiddo, you’ve done a lot of great stuff with the place. I’m real proud of you,” he said. Killians eyes watered and she smiled at him, pulling him in for a tight hug. He chuckled and pat her back.

 

After a tearful farewell, Merle and his children along with the two strange guards made their way back to Neverwinter. 

 

Carey, Killian and Magnus retired to the house. All three of them flopped onto couches and relaxed, Magnus sprawled across one, and Killian and Carey tangled together on another. They watched through the front window as the sun dipped below the horizon, casting a golden glow throughout the room. Magnus watched as Killian placed a kiss on Carey’s forehead and felt a pang in his heart.


	12. Family Ties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOD. YES. FINALLY. YOU GET TO SEE THE SHIT IVE BEEN WAITING TO GET TO. I HOPE U FUCKIN LOVE IT BC THIS IS THE MOST HAPPY IVE BEEN W SOMETHING IN A WHILE. I LOVE JULIA WAXMEN. THANKS FOR COMING TO MY TED TALkxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Carey perched happily next to Killian as they rumbled down a bumpy stone road towards Phandalin. They had a big load today, now that they were one of the sole providers for the most popular grocer in town. Carey had listened to Killian go on and on about these friends of hers and was anxious (but excited!) to meet them. 

 

Magnus was tired. He’d stayed up the night before just staring at the ceiling in his room just pondering. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately, what with his best friend preoccupied with her new girl and all. He wasn’t mad, really! He was just a little… A little lonely. They’d spent almost all their time together before now, and sitting at the back of a wagon alone when she was normally there- it was hard. He sighed deeply, wincing when his chest constricted. He could have just worn one of Killian’s shirts she’d loaned him, they were so baggy no-one would have noticed. But he wasn’t about to take any chances.

 

Stretching his arms far above his head, his torso relaxed beneath the bandages and he leaned against the canopy, preparing to snooze for the rest of the trip. 

 

They arrived sooner than his nap would have liked, but he begrudgingly rose and began lifting boxes down to Killian, who passed them to Carey who- Was she levitating the boxes? Her round, blue face poked out from behind them, a look of surprise on her face, but was then joined by two other unfamiliar but similar faces. One grinned devilishly, the other had a look of apathy. They seemed to be twins. Magnus was curious. 

 

The one holding a small, colored wand flicked her wrist and sent the boxes breezing in to the door next to the cart. The other leaned against a wall and chatted with Killian. Carey stood alone, wringing her hands together. 

 

Magnus hopped down and stood next to his friend, glancing at the twin elves. He heard a whistle and felt an hand on his arm. 

 

“Man, if cha’boy wasn’t spoken for, I’d consider you beefcake,” he heard from behind him. He turned around to see the elf-twin with long hair squeezing his bicep. He flushed a deep red and yanked his arm away, embarrassed. 

 

“S-sorry, I uh-” He began, before the elf cut him off with a scoff. 

 

“Ugh, straight aren’t you?” 

 

Magnus heard a cackling from inside, and the other twin joined her brother. They looped arms and she winked at Magnus. “All the good ones play for my team, sorry bro,” she said cheekily. 

 

Her brother scoffed. “I thought you liked Krav, Lup,” he retorted. 

 

“Oh sure, I like him. Too goth for me though, I like my boys in  _ jeans _ .”

 

Her brother mocked retching and yanked his arms from hers. “Ugh, god, end me, you two bond over, I dunno, dicks or something,” he said, throwing his arms in the air and walking over to Killian, who was talking to Carey. 

 

Lup stuck a tongue out at Taako as he walked away, and then stuck a hand out to Magnus. “I’m Lup, that’s Taako. You’re Magnus, right?” She asked. 

 

Magnus shook her hand and nodded. “Yup, that’s Carey over there,” he replied, jutting his thumb over his shoulder to gesture to his friend. 

 

“Oh yeah, I’ve heard  _ all  _ about her, what about you!” she exclaimed, taking his arm and guiding him inside. “I wanna hear about the man  _ behind  _ the muscle, you know?” She said, patting him on the chest. 

 

Magnus tensed up and froze as she touched him, aware of what came next. He’d had to explain the bandages on many occasions, often lying and saying he’d suffered an injury. It usually went over well, but he  _ hated  _ lying about his identity. 

 

“Oh. You too, huh?” she said, letting go of his arm and turning to face him. 

 

He blinked slowly. “Me...too?” 

 

“Yeah yeah, not born in the body you wanted, right? Me too,” she explained. 

 

“You… too?” he looked her up and down, blinking rapidly. 

 

She laughed cheerily. “I know right, pretty sick huh? Y’know, Taako hooked me up with these,” she said, placing a hand on her own chest. “I’m sure he could do something about those,” she said, gesturing to his chest. 

 

Magnus flushed an even deeper red before. “Wh- how- how did you know?” 

 

She scoffed and tossed her hair back, rolling her eyes. “Your chest is hella lumpy broski, you probably shouldn’t use bandages like that, it’s pretty dangerous.” 

 

Reaching up he touched his chest, the bumps and grooves of the bandage quite apparent now that he’d felt them. He let out a small sigh of relief and looked back at Lup, who had an eyebrow raised at him. 

 

“I uh, I didn’t know if I’d ever meet someone. Like me, I mean!” he said, smiling nervously. “Someone who’s like me… and likes me.”

 

She shrugged and hopped up on the counter, a usual spot for her, and pat the spot next to her. Magnus politely rejected and she sighed, throwing her head back. “You know, my mans, a lot of people think that,” she lolled her head to the side and looked out the door. He followed her gaze as it rested on Killian and smiled. “But I feel like once you find  _ one _ person who likes you for you… Well then more are bound to come around, don’t you think?” 

 

He nodded and smiled to himself. “Yeah, yeah I get you.” 

 

“-and then he like just kissed me! In front of his mom!” Taako screeched as he, Killian and Carey walked in together.

 

“Well I mean it’s not like Lucretia is going to care that her son is dating a boy, she’s super gay,” Killian stated simply. 

 

Taako whipped his head in her direction. “She is? I mean that wasn’t even what I was worried about but that’s actually… Pretty cool,” he said, a relieved smile crossing his face briefly.

 

Lup grinned and sauntered over to her brother, slinging an arm over his shoulders. “C’mon bro, stop stressin’ about nothing, you’re such a catch! Plus, you’ve been a dedicated patron to her shop for what, almost a decade? Chill.” 

 

He groaned and stomped a foot. “But why didn’t he tell her  _ before  _ he laid one on me? She just stood there in motherly shock. It was hella uncomfy,” he retorted. 

 

“Well why didn’t you tell me?” 

 

Taako raised a finger and opened his mouth but was at a loss for words. 

“See,” Lup said, raising an eyebrow. “Worrying over nothing. You’re kinda a hypocrite baby bro.”

 

Taako hissed and glared at her. “Oh  _ I’m  _ a hypocrite? Listen here miss Thing-” Before he could start on a particularly firey scolding about a certain man with a mullet, the door to the store front was flung open and a small, gangly boy ran in to the room. Lup whooped and picked him up, grinning widely. 

 

“Whats up little man?” She exclaimed as she spun him around. He let out a peal of laughter and swayed a little when she set him down, adjusting a very fancy hat to sit snugly on his dark, curly hair. 

 

“Mom said I’m going to hang out here today with you, Miss Lup!” the little boy said excitedly.

 

Lup rolled her eyes. “Ango, what did I say about the Miss thing? I’m like, your aunt or something now aren’t I?” 

 

Angus’ cheeks reddened and he tugged on his sleeve. “...Aunt Lup?” he said precariously. 

 

She shrugged and ruffled his hat. “We’ll work on it. Until then, you gonna go say hi to Koko?” She asked, gesturing to her brother who looked at her with horror. 

 

“Oh! Right,” he turned around and grinned toothily at Taako. “Hi Un-”

 

“Yeah no Mister T will be just fine kiddo,” he said, ruffling his hat as well. 

 

“O-oh, okay!” Angus glanced around at the others in the room. “Who are you? I’ve never seen you three before,” he said, stating it more as a fact than a question. 

 

Killian sputtered, unsure of what to respond with. It had taken her weeks to get accustomed to Mavis and Mookie and had next to no experience with children. Carey stepped up first and held out a fist. 

 

“Sup little dude, I’m Carey,” her fist was met with his and she smiled at him. “These two heavy-weight champs are Killian and Magnus.”

 

Magnus bumped fists with him as well, and Killian gave him a low five. 

 

They continued talking to the little boy, until Lup raised a question. 

 

“Angus, dude where’s your mom?” 

 

“Oh, she’s talking to Granny in the shop, she said she’d follow me in a minute-” 

 

Angus was cut off by the door opening yet again, and Magnus watched as the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen walk through the door. 

 

She had dark brown skin and long curly black hair pulled back with a white handkerchief. She wore a pair of loose-fitting coveralls and a flowing white shirt that rested on her arms showing off toned muscle. Magnus could feel his heart beating a mile a minute as she walked over and hoisted Angus on her hip, talking to everyone in the group. He couldn’t even  _ hear  _ her over his heart pounding.

 

She laughed boisterously and smiled widely. He noted their teeth were similar, in that where Angus was missing a tooth, she had a chipped one. It was heart-wrenchingly adorable. 

 

He felt a nudge at his side and glanced down at Carey, who raised an eyebrow at him. 

 

“What?” he said quietly to her. 

 

“I asked your name, bud,” he heard a voice say from opposite him. “Killian, Carey and..?” 

 

He turned and made eye contact with two dark green eyes and felt himself seize up. “I- uh- well- uh- my name- uh” 

 

Carey whacked him on the back and he spit out “Magnus!” He flushed a dark red when she laughed at him, embarrassed at himself. 

 

“Well, Magnus is a mighty fine name,” she said, her voice dripping like honey. She had a drawl he couldn’t quite place. 

 

“Th-thanks,” he replied, rubbing the back of his neck and looking away bashfully. 

 

“Sure thing, sugar,” she said with a wink, before going back in to her conversation about babysitting requirements with Lup and Taako. 

 

Magnus stared at his feet, his face a beet red and his eyes wide. She was absolutely  _lovely._ Carey snickered and whispered something to Killian, who giggled girlishly. 

 

After a few more moments, Julia gave Angus a loud, smacking kiss on the cheek and hugged Lup and Taako, thanking them for taking him while she was out on delivery. She approached Killian and Carey to shake their hands, but both girls pulled her into a tight hug. She laughed and patted her hair down before turning to Magnus. 

 

She stuck a hand out and he stared at it for a moment, before taking it gingerly. They didn’t shake, she just held it for a moment and ran her thumb over his knuckles, lamenting that he had workers hands and letting go. She turned on her heel and exited the store room, turning and saying goodbye before closing the door. 

 

Magnus met her eye and raised a hand in goodbye, but she whipped around and shut the door, her long hair trailing behind her. Magnus would remember the smell of lavender and cedar fondly for many days to come. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoo sorry this chapter took so long to upload, i've been busy with class and commissions!! i had a great time writing this chapter, i really hope you all like it! anyways i worked super super hard on this! please lmk if you like it! <3

Julia Waxmen laid on a tattered, threadbare beige couch that was draped in silks and woven tapestries, covering most of the burlap-esque fabric Taako so desperately despised. A few feet away the elf himself was busy in the kitchen, Angus sitting on the counter and licking a spoon. 

 

Feet propped up on her lap, Lup slowly and meticulously applied varnish to Julias toes. They’d come up with the idea after Julia had spilled some on her fingers when working on a project and it hadn’t come off until it started chipping. Taako had used transmutation to change the color of the once brackish stain, the color now a rich dark red. 

 

It was Sunday, and they’d closed the shop early on account of the lack of customers. They were usually pretty slow on the weekends, though they often opened back up if someone was in dire need of a pomelo. 

 

Julia had come to visit with Angus, hoping to catch her father or Paloma, but alas the schmaltzy couple had gone off on another romantic escapade. She swore she saw her regular customers more often than her own father who was  _ supposed  _ to be running the shop. It wasn’t that she minded, of course- her father had been providing for Julia her entire life, and now that she had a son he’d worked even harder. But well, when he met Paloma she was sure he’d removed his brain and replaced it with another heart, because the man was absolutely  _ smitten.  _

 

She smiled softly to herself, thinking back to their simple yet beautiful wedding they’d held at sunset in the desert- it had been a truly magical evening, and she remembered thinking about how she couldn’t wait until that was her. 

 

As she reminisced and fantasized about her own dream wedding, a face popped in to her head-  _ Magnus, _ she thought, and her cheeks flushed a deep red under cocoa skin. She threw an arm over her face and let out a groan, kicking her feet a bit. 

 

“Yo, Jules, can you like, not?” She heard from the other end of the couch. Lup narrowed her eyes at her cousin and capped the small bottle of polish, wiping her stained hands on Julia’s rolled up jeans. 

 

Julia sat up quickly, her curly hair encasing her face. She pushed it back and admired her sparkly toenails, wiggling the small digits a bit. 

 

“Okay you just hang out here while they dry,” Lup said, pulling herself out from under Julia’s thick calves and hopping over the back of the couch and padding over to the other side of the apartment. It was located just above the shop which was very convenient for her commute. She had shared it with her brother and Aunt since she was seven, and when Paloma moved out to live with Steven, Taako and Lup remained. 

 

She absolutely adored the place- sure it was on the smaller side with only one bedroom and bathroom, but she didn’t mind. 

 

A ding sounded from the kitchen and Julia looked over to see Angus kicked his feet excitedly as Taako pulled a sheet of cookies out. He’d made Angus’ favorite, as he always did when she brought her son over. She felt very fortunate that the two boys had forged a bond harder than any steel, considering her history with Taako. 

 

Before Paloma and Steven had ever met, Taako and Julia had hated each other. Julia, the scorned wife of a fruit salesmen, had found out at five months pregnant that the man she’d devoted her love to had a lover- a man, at that. She’d found out when she’d seen Sazed and Taako rendezvous in town. Sazed didn’t often let her go in to town, saying he couldn’t trust anyone else other than her to keep the business fully operational while he was gone for periods of time. A compliment she’d taken to heart and hadn’t questioned. It had been difficult for her to even leave that fateful day, in fear of disappointing her husband.

 

When Taako had found out well… He’d been heart broken. It was hard enough to date in a podunk town like Phandalin, but it was even harder when a young aggrieved pregnant woman accused you of adultery. 

 

Both of them swiftly cut ties with Sazed, Julia moving back with her father and Taako drowning his sorrows in sangria and baked goods courtesy of his aunt. 

 

The next time they’d met had been much more amicable- joyous, even. Lup and Taako had taken to Steven immediately, seeing his doting affection for their maternal figure. When he’d introduced his daughter, Taako about bursted into tears. He’d been so hurt by her words the brief years before and now felt only shame in seeing her- but she’d embraced him warmly and apologized for her behavior. 

 

That night they’d all bonded over how awful Sazed was, Lup claiming to have ‘never trusted that slimy motherfu-’ before watching her words. A toddler in a bassinet sat a few feet away snoozing peacefully, his curly hair hanging over his eyes. 

 

And here they were, nearly ten years later and closer than ever. Julia saw the twins as her two closest confidants, best friends, and virtual siblings. They were both Angus’ godparents, go-to baby sitters and just generally great influences on her son. She couldn’t have asked for a better pair of friends. 

 

She heard Lup call something to Taako, bringing her out of her reverie. Lup had told her earlier about Barry, a health inspector with PPW who she’d been ogling since he’d set foot in their store a few months before. She’d asked him to dinner as repayment for helping save their business and intended to woo him. It wouldn’t be hard, Taako had told Julia, considering he was just as taken with Lup as she him. 

 

Lup re-entered the living space, hopping down from the raised platform into their shared room. She’d donned a tangerine dress that stopped just above the knee, it’s skirt shifting elegantly as she walked past the couch. She stood next to a ceiling high bookshelf next to the door that held her and Taako’s shoe collection. Tying the halter to the dress she reached up and grabbed a pair of white kitten pumps and slipped them on. The orange dress made Lup’s bronze skin practically shimmer, and the updo she’d put her blonde undercut into revealed a long, freckled neck, dangling amber earrings and a rather intense pattern cut into her hair at the base of her skull- four triangles surrounding a diamond. It was an interesting design, and Julia hoped to remind herself to ask about it later after she returned. 

 

When a knock sounded on the door, Lup shot her brother and cousin a look of distress. She placed a dainty hand over her heart and breathed deeply and then opened the door. 

 

“Aw- geeze, what the fuck Magnus I thought you were someone important,” Julia heard from across the room. She froze, her eyes going wide. He was  _ here?  _ Of all places to be, he was here at the same time as her? She felt her face flush again as he spoke. 

 

“Heh, sorry Lup, Killian sent me to deliver some stuff. I know it’s ahead of schedule but-” 

 

“Hey, yeah no worries one sec lemme get Taako to unlock the store, come on in,” she replied, opening the door wider. 

 

Magnus stepped inside the apartment, his eyes examining and admiring the multifarious decor before settling on possibly the most beautiful thing in the room. 

 

Julia sat on the couch, rotated so she could see the door. A bit of a blush covered her cheeks, and her hair fell in thick curls over her forehead without the restraining bandana. They met eyes and Magnus felt his own cheeks flush and looked away quickly, scratching the back of his neck.

 

Julia looked away as well, pressing a hand to her mouth to supress a girlish squeal. The last time she’d saw him he’d been wearing a large jacket, but today he’d worn a plain shirt and pants and left his long hair down. She could feel her heart beginning to palpitate as he ran his hands through his hair and wished so deeply that it had been her own hand.

 

Lup walked to the kitchen, her heels clicking on the tile of the kitchen. “Can’t sis, I’ve got six more batches to put in the oven and this kiddo sure as hell can’t be trusted with the sacred responsibility of removing cookies from the oven,” Taako explained, shooting a glare at Angus. 

 

Angus held up his hands, a few bandages wrapped around his tiny digits. “Sir, you didn’t tell me I needed a pot holder!” He defended. 

 

Taako crossed his arms and pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing exasperatedly. “You know kid, for claiming to be the greatest detective in the world you sure are dense,” he joked, cracking a smile at his nephew. 

 

Lup sighed and checked her watch, mimicking Taakos pinched expression. “Well Barry is gonna roll up any minute-” A knock sounding at the door cut Lup’s complaint short and she straightened up and turned around, breezing quickly past Magnus and to the door. 

 

“Speak of the devil and he shall appear,” Taako sighed, turning back to his warm pan of cookies. 

 

Pulling open the door with a smile that was balanced between cocky and sexy, Lup’s face quickly fell in to a scowl. 

 

“Uh, hello Lup, is Taako-” a familiar voice said from behind the door. 

 

“Uh-huh, yeah he’s in the kitchen,” She said as she quickly stepped aside and let Kravitz enter the apartment. 

 

He waved quickly to Julia whom he’d known for many years and turned to enter the kitchen, only to encounter Magnus’ large back. 

 

“Oh, my apologies,” he said as Magnus’ hulking figure turned to face him. Kravitz was surprised by the sheepish grin that donned Mags’ weatherbeaten, scarred face. It made him look extremely hospitable. 

 

“No worries, my man! I guess I shouldn’t stand in the middle of the room, huh?” He said with a chuckle. Quickly stepping aside he granted Kravitz access to the kitchen, where he was met with a surprised squeal and wet kiss that  _ definitely  _ tasted like cookie batter…

Lup sighed and tapped her foot, staring at her watch and chewing her lip. Was he not coming? 

 

“Uh so about the stuff,” Magnus began, only to be cut off by another knock on the door. 

 

Lup hurried herself to the door and swung it open quickly, her face breaking in to a cheek-splitting grin. Before her  _ finally  _ stood Barry Bluejeans, Health Inspector Extraordinaire. He wore his standard blue jeans, these ones looking a  _ bit  _ more shapely and tapered than his day to day she noted. He had also donned a very flattering jean jacket and white button down with- wouldn’t you guess it- a jean pocket square. 

 

He smiled nervously and held out a small bouquet of golden poppies that looked like they’d been freshly picked from the field just outside town. She graciously accepted them and sniffed, causing Barry to laugh when she looked back up and had rich yellow pollen dusting her nose. She grinned and stuck her tongue out before taking a flower from the bunch and sticking it in her bun. She then grabbed her bag and set the flowers down in a shoe on the shelf next to the door. With a wiggle of her fingers she closed the door behind her, leaving Magnus and Julia staring wide eyed at where she’d once stood. 

 

After a few moments of awkward silence, Julia stood up quickly, startling Magnus. She walked to the door and slipped on a pair of leather clogs, tapping the toes on the door frame and snagging a key ring from the hook before turning to Magnus. “I’ll go open up downstairs for you,” she said, letting a small smile out before turning and pulling the door open and quickly descending the narrow staircase leading to the floor level of the building. 

 

Magnus peered into the kitchen, spotting Taako and Kravitz in a preoccupied embrace and Angus crouched on the floor watching the cookies rise. He shrugged and walked out the door to follow Julia. 

 

Once on the floor level, Julia fumbled with the keys and inserted a few in to the hole before finding the right one. She pushed the door open to reveal the darkened storefront, soft light filtering through the windows and reflecting off of the hanging crystals. She stopped a moment and stared at the thick wood-beamed ceiling and sparkling gems and appreciated the beauty of the craftsmanship of this building. Her father had helped Paloma refurbish the dilapidated building a few years after they’d been married and Julia remembered fondly all the time and energy and pure  _ love  _ their family had invested in it. 

 

Magnus stepped through the open door and peered inside. He smiled softly when he saw Julia standing with her face to the ceiling, eyes closed and a peaceful smile on her face. Clearing his throat quietly he stepped in to the room. 

 

Julia jumped, her head jerking to the side. She was lucky the room was relatively dark, as the embarrassed flush that creeped up her neck, cheeks and ears was so apparent it was almost tangible. 

 

Magnus walked closer and stood next to her, looking up at the ceiling. “You know, this is my first time actually  _ in  _ the store, Killian was right,” he said, then looked down at Julia. “It  _ is  _ beautiful.”

 

The already hot flush overtook Julias face completely- if their situation had been animated, her head would have exploded. How can he just  _ look  _ at her like that? Who did he think he was?!

 

Magnus blinked as Julia stared up at him with a face of confusion and irritation- did he upset her somehow? He rubbed the back of his neck and looked away.  _ Ah geeze, can’t do anything right can I?  _ He thought to himself. 

 

Julia finally looked away and marched over to the door to the back room, throwing the door open and stomping inside. Magnus hastily grabbed the door before it could make a dent in the wall and followed behind her gingerly. 

 

She pushed the rolling back doors open to reveal the Growing Pains wagon. Magnus swiftly breezed past her and unlatched the tailgate, easily loading his arms with three cases of melons. Julia huffed and pushed her sleeves up to the elbow before grabbing four boxes of her own. 

 

Magnus set the fruit down inside and turned to see Julia carrying four of her own boxes. “Color me impressed,” he said with a cheeky grin. “You’re as strong as you look.”

 

Julia set her cases of melon down and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms. “Is that supposed to be a compliment?” She scoffed. 

 

Magnus looked taken aback and.. Maybe a little sad? “Well, yeah,” he said, his voice a little glum. “Sorry, I guess I don’t really know how to pay a good compliment,” he said sheepishly, rubbing a scarred arm. 

 

Julias shoulders sagged and she let out a huff. Why was she being so  _ mean?  _ It wasn’t like he was trying to be malicious or macho, he seemed genuine and nice. Why was it so hard for her to allow herself to open up?

 

Turning heel Magnus went back and unloaded the last few boxes and slammed the tailgate shut. Julia picked them all up at the same time, attempting 6 at once- but failed. The belt loop of her pants caught on the counter next to the door, sending the wooden boxes flying. Three of them landed upright still stacked, thankfully, but two crates of oranges crashed and splintered on the floor while a box of melons dropped and a few rolled out with a dull thunk. 

 

Magnus rushed over, kneeling down next to Julia. “Are you okay, holy crap,” he said, placing a hand lightly on her shoulder. 

 

She pushed herself up in to a sitting position and rubbed her forehead, groaning. “Am I smooth or what?” She murmured to herself. 

 

“Come on, let me help you up,” Magnus said, lifting her under her arm. He tried and failed to push the thought of how strong her arm felt from his mind, and a blush creeped up his neck.

 

Julia stood and wobbled a moment, blinking and then staring down at the ruined produce. “Aw man, the twins are gonna kick my ass…” she complained. 

 

Magnus shrugged. “They don’t have to know, I can just say I forgot a few boxes,” he replied, smiling warmly. “Plus that’ll give me a reason to come back to town.” 

 

Wracking her brain for words of thanks, Julia spluttered out: “Will you have plans?” 

 

Magnus’ smile faltered in surprise. “Well, uh, no I mean besides dropping off a few crates of oranges…” 

 

Julia took a step away from him and inhaled deeply, thinking  _ shoot your shot, Jules _ . “Would you um, maybe want to I dunno… Go do something?” she asked, nervously twirling a piece of hair through her fingers. 

Magnus took her hand in his excitedly and replied with a loud, starry-eyed “Yes!” 

 

Julia leaned away from him slightly, blinking owlishly. 

 

Magnus dropped her hand and blushed deeply. “Sorry it’s just you’re… Like  _ so  _ out of my league,” he said, beginning to ramble with adulation. 

 

A warm feeling enveloped her chest and Julia smiled up at him, then placed a hand on his shoulder. “Tomorrow, 3 o’clock, okay? I’ll meet you here,” she said, then turned and hoofed it out of the room, pressing a hand over her mouth as she blushed and smiled widely. 

 

Watching as she walked away and shut the door, Magnus rubbed the back of his neck and grinned. Turning back to the wagon he fist pumped the air and walked to the driving seat with a skip in his step.


	14. *Begging For Forgiveness*

jesus CHIRST!!!!!!!!!!  
its me, ya demon back on ao3 to apologize profusely!! i gained such good momentum with this fic and then i disappeared off the internet for 2 months!

life has been......... mega crazy my pals. i moved across the country, cut off all ties to my gross family, worked an awesome job, moved to a farm and quickly left the farm....... its been a doozy. however! i am going to try my very damndest to finish this fic off in a satisfactory way for me and you both! right now im reading through my drafts and formulating how to tie things off in a nice neat bow, expect an update today or tomorrow <3 again, thanks so much for your support and comments and kudos, y'all are rockstars!

also you can find me on tumblr at my new url @juliaburnsides !


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> untitled bc i cant figure one out right now- ill go back through eventually and rename the chapters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gosh i know i said i was gonna update a lot sooner than this and yet here i am a week late!
> 
> i'm homeless right now and don't always have access to the internet, and all of this fic is on gdocs which i can't use unless i have the internet :( 
> 
> i am trying my very best to keep updating, life just keeps getting in the way. im honestly not totally satisfied with this chapters content or length but i know how badly y'all are feening for sweetflips content
> 
> if you wanna support me, or give me a gift for my birthday (on nov. 19th!) you can donate to my gofundme or reblog my post on tumblr to help spread the word. every reblog and dollar gets me closer to my goal- if i can scrape together $1,000 I'll be able to rent a room for about a month, which will be very helpful. 
> 
> anyways, sorry for the bummer before the chapter! i hope you enjoy it <3

Killian watched the sun dip below the horizon as she sipped the foam off the top of her beer. She and Carey had won a keg after Killian had beat some poor chump named Ash’s goliath in an arm wrestling contest. She hadn’t been sure if she’d be able to beat him, but when she’d seen Carey’s game face and received a good luck kiss, Killian could have lifted a mountain. 

Ash had begrudgingly bought a large barrel keg and they’d transported it home in the wagon and set it up in the kitchen. It was already halfway empty due to Killian and Magnus’ high tolerance and love of booze- Carey steered clear of it, wanting to save herself the embarrassment of her drunken alter-ego.

Magnus rolled up the dirt road to the farm, waving an arm wildly at Killian. She raised her glass and nodded, before taking another sip. Carey soon exited the house, carrying a large plate of roasted peppers and sausage. She set it down on the barrel next to the porch swing and hopped up on the moving bench with her girlfriend, scooting close and hugging her arm.

Sprinting past in to the house, Magnus quickly went inside and filled a glass full of beer, then ran back outside to plop down in the space next to Carey on the swing. The three of them sat in a peaceful quiet for a moment, before Killian broke the silence.

“First delivery on your own go okay?” She asked, turning her head to look at Magnus as she absentmindedly rubbed Carey’s arm. Carey continued to nibble at the pepper speared on her fork, looking over at Magnus as well. 

Raising his glass to his mouth quickly and taking a deep gulp of his beer, Magnus avoided eye contact with his two friends for a moment. Killian and Carey exchanged a glance and Carey wiggled her eyebrows before scooting closer to him. 

“Something to tell us, Maggie?” She said, snaking an arm around his shoulder. 

“Uh.. Yeah I uh, kinda damaged a couple of boxes of produce,” he said with a grimace. 

Killian tsked and Carey groaned, rolling her eyes. “What, were you too busy ogling Lup’s butt to walk in a straight line?”

Magnus’ face heated up and he set his mug down loudly. “No, I was not ogling anyone Carey, I just fucked up, okay?” He replied snappily. 

Carey recoiled and Killian looked away uncomfortably. Magnus sighed and ran a hand through his hair, looking at his scuffed boots silently. 

Carey tilted her head at him and then picked up his tankard, taking a long gulp. 

Magnus looked at her in surprise- she almost never drank. The last time Carey had drank they’d been banned from an entire city. 

Setting the tankard down- now empty- Carey let out a large belch, followed by: “I fell in love and I dunno what to do about it cause it seems real soon and too good to be true,” she said, the liquid courage coursing through her veins. She wasn’t sure if it was her size, or maybe Dragonborns were just extremely susceptible to alcohol, but damn did booze hit her fast and hard. 

Killian stared down at Carey in shock, spluttering silently behind her. 

Ah, so that was the game she was playing. Carey tended to get uncharacteristically honest when she was drunk, sometimes so much that it might have hurt those around them. Magnus often times had to distract her to keep her from running her mouth- by running his. 

“I think my girlfriend is really hot and it hurts my feelings that I tell her that all the time and she doesn’t believe me-” she continued, letting out another string of her inner thoughts. The alcohol had completely taken over at this point, and Carey’s rational brain started to regret having drank so much.

Magnus picked up Killians tankard and downed it, slamming it down on the porch table. “Julia asked me to go do something with her today and I don’t know if it’s a date and I’m real nervous that she just wants me to help her out or something an’ I’m gettin my hopes up,” he rushed out, his face reddening with the help of the embarrassment and alcohol. 

Killian’s look of shock turned from her girlfriend to Magnus, her mouth dropping open. “Wha-”

Carey leaned over to Magnus and placed a heavy palm on his shoulder. “You’re… An idjit,” she said, then smacked him on the back of the head. “F’Course she likes you, dumbass- did you not feel that weird straight tension in the store the other day?” She looked back at Killian and placed a hand gently on Killians lower cheek. “Didja notice it babe?” 

Killian spluttered, still unable to respond and reeling from the amount of new information she was processing. She’d hurt her girlfriends feelings? Julia liked Magnus? Carey was in love with her? 

Magnus huffed and crossed his arms. “But she was all over the place today- one minute she’s not looking at me and snapping at me, the next she’s asking my plans- what does that all mean?”

Carey shrugged and said, “Women, amirite?” before picking up Killians tankard and looking into its empty contents dejectedly. She held the tankard out to Killian, her eyes wide and pleading. 

Dazedly, Killian took the empty cups and wandered into the house. She filled the two tankards and a growler with booze and walked back outside where Carey had sprawled out on the swinging bench, her head in Magnus’ lap. The two talked animatedly and Killian set the beverages down before taking her seat and beginning to munch absentmindedly on a pepper. 

“Mags- Magmus- Magm- Magnus- you’re a catch, buddy!” Carey reassured, patting his cheek. 

Magnus sighed and put a hand on Carey’s face, prompting a disgruntled noise from her. “Yeah but you’re biased Carey,” he replied, sighing.

“I’m only biased cause I know I’m right,” she retorted, her voice muffled under Magnus’ large palm.

Killian swallowed down her last bite of pepper and cleared her throat softly. “I uh, I know Julia pretty well Magnus, I don’t think she’d make plans with you without a good reason,” she explained. 

Magnus nodded solemnly and gazed out into the now inky black fields sprawling in front of their home. He drunkenly contemplated the many outcomes of what could happen tomorrow before slipping into an intoxicated deep slumber. 

Killian glanced over at her two companions and smiled softly as they both gently snored. She easily tossed both of them over her shoulders, neither of them stirring from the semi-violent jostling, and put them in their respective beds. 

She then sat on the front porch and sipped her tankard, watching the lightning bugs twinkle and smiled to herself.


End file.
